


Under her Skin

by EADF



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EADF/pseuds/EADF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was forbidden- he being the family's greatest adversary. Still, Lucrezia couldn't help but fall for the master Assassin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One of the things she enjoyed doing was watching Cesare standing in his lavishly furnished office and giving commands to his men. He had taken care to specially decorate this room, being the favorite one in the whole of the Castel.  
He didn’t spend as much time in the bedroom as he did in this room, which meant that if she had to see him, she would have to sit and wait for him here. Lucrezia sprawled on the cushions of the bench by the window, biting her lip as Cesare scolded the guard about something. She never cared what he was doing or talking about as long as she was close to him and she could see him pacing gracefully around the room or yelling at his guards.  
She sighed and let her blonde hair flow on the red silk cushions and then turned her attention to the paintings on the wall. They were three large ones, put up on one side of the wall. All of them were portraits of men, she couldn’t recognize but she supposed they were important figures in history. Her eyelids drooped sleepily. Her studies bored her and she wished she didn’t have to continue with them. On the other hand, her tutor was a rather good looking man. Older but he did have a rather nice pair of hands that look skilled.  
Lucrezia bit her lips again, watching the candles flicker as a gentle breeze entered through the narrow gap in the windows. She should probably get up and close the windows, but she felt too comfortable just lying on her side and watching Cesare as his long fingers scratched his short beard and then when he turned to her, for a brief second she saw lust flicker in his dark eyes as his eyes lowered to her chest.  
She could actually feel her insides melting at his gaze and she crossed her legs and got up, with her mouth slightly open.  
But Cesare had turned back to the guard and she let out a soft moan. When would his meeting be over? Just when she thought the guard would leave, another one entered and she took the cushion in her hands and squeezed it.  
She had to find a way to distract herself as her heart started to race. The books on the shelves were meaningless to her. She had no interest in what was written in them. A teapot was sitting on the table at the back, but she had no thirst to quench. All she wanted was him, but he hardly paid attention to her anymore.  
She turned to look out the window and saw only darkness and the river below. How depressing, she thought. Taking the red velvet curtains in her hand, she drew them over and sat back down, waiting for Cesare to finish.  
Lately, he seemed to be rather disturbed by something going on in Roma. She hadn’t really paid attention before, only because she cared little for such affairs and had full faith in Cesare’s proficiency, but if this problem was what was keeping Cesare away from her, then she would have to find a way to put an end to it.  
Resting her chin on the palm of one hand, she leaned closer and heard one of the guards utter a name. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.  
Lucrezia raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of her seat. Cesare immediately grumbled when he heard the name.  
“Find him and kill him.” He ordered.  
The guards opened their mouths to say something, but Cesare gave him a sharp look, daring them to disobey him. They knew better and soon Cesare and her were all alone in the room.  
She got up slowly and walked over to him. He had his back turned towards his desk and looking down at some documents, but she knew he was silently cursing the man responsible for his troubles.  
She knew exactly what would cheer him up. Putting her arms around his back, she rested her head and stroked his chest.  
“You must be tired.” She purred.  
“Not now Lucrezia.” He said, pushing her hands away and straightening. “I have work to do.”  
“You always have work to do.” She complained and went over the other side of the desk so that he could see her pout. “You don’t have any time for me anymore.”  
Cesare looked up at her and gave her a smile that sent chills down the spines of his enemies. To her, that smile meant that he would give her exactly what she wanted. He came to her and put his hand under her chin and lifted it. His thumb stroked her lips, but he didn’t lean in to kiss her. “Once I have the whole of Italia, you shall be my queen.”  
“A promise you’ve made to me before.” Lucrezia said, still pouting.  
“And one I intend to keep.” His fingers tickled the side of her neck and Lucrezia bit her lip from moaning out. He had only to touch her once and she was like water. “Once I kill that Assassin, I’ll finally have some peace.”  
Lucrezia pushed him away and frowned. She remembered Ezio well. He was the one who had infiltrated the Castel and taken Caterina Sforza with him. That whore! She wondered what Cesare and her had done with each other.  
Her mind turned back to that day and she still remembered how Ezio had pressed a blade on her neck and forced her to give up the key to Caterina’s cell. She had been picked up from the courtyard and carried down as if she were nobody. She was Lucrezia Borgia and that man had not cowered unlike many others before her. He was the first man who had shown so much disinterest in her and it had peeved her.  
Lucrezia rolled her eyes and walked to the window. The Assassin was the cause of both their troubles. For Cesare, he was the man who was hampering his plans to dominate Roma, and for her, Ezio was a man who had left her with confused feelings.  
She hated him, yet when he had carried her, she had felt the strength in the muscles of his arms, the hardness of his chest and his voice…it was so silky and his breath had been so warm on her neck.  
Cesare put his arms around her waist. “Do not be angry, amore mio. You know how much you mean to me.”  
Lucrezia pouted. “Davvero?” She couldn’t believe that. As much as she wanted Cesare to be hers only, she couldn’t deny that their relationship was a sin and Cesare wasn’t the most faithful person she knew. She had overheard the guards discussing their Captain’s exploits. How she hated the women he must have shared his bed with.  
“Certo.” He kissed her shoulder.  
Lucrezia turned around and put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.  
“But for now, I must leave. I have an important mission at hand.” Cesare said. “Kiss me good luck?”  
Lucrezia pushed him away and stormed out of his room. This was the fifth time this week that he had chosen his work over her. Damn him! If he wasn’t the best lover she had so far, she would have left him long ago.  
Lucrezia entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She let out a frustrated scream and jumped into her bed to punch at her pillows.  
“Lucrezia.” Cesare sang. “Aprire la porta, l’amore”  
“Go away!” she said and threw her pillow at the wall.  
“I’ll be back soon.”  
“I don’t care!” she screamed and then picked up her pillow to punch it when she heard Cesare walk away.  
She threw the pillow back on the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. There had been a time when Cesare would not leave until she was fully pacified and now, he hadn’t even bothered to coax her.  
Damn him and damn that Ezio Auditore da Firenze!  
She got up and put out her candle and lay in the darkness wishing Cesare would finally catch that meddlesome Assassin. The things she would do to Ezio for treating her so shabbily. She would make him pay for holding her hostage. She would have him all tied up and in chains and at her mercy.  
Lucrezia squeezed her pillow and let out a moan. She had heard that Ezio was known to be good in bed, was he a good kisser as well?  
She got up. Sleep was impossible now. She had to do something. She had to find a way to deal with this little problem.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, she was back in the office again, sitting on a chair this time and waiting for Cesare to finish reading his letters. He had been back hours ago from his mission and brought her flowers and scents and when she still hadn’t been persuaded, he had removed from his pocket a necklace made of precious stones.   
That had been enough to cajole her and for him to bring her to his office again. She had half-expected for candles to be lit around every corner and a romantic dinner near the windows, but that was not to be. Cesare had once again made empty promises of attending to her and then gone back to his work.   
Lucrezia blew a breath impatiently, and then got up to walk around the room. Her heels clacked on the tiles as she went from one end to another, hoping to rouse Cesare from his work. But once again, that was not to be.   
Frowning, she decided that she would have to take charge herself. She went over to him and then stood behind him. Bending, she put her arms around his neck.   
“How much longer?” she asked softly.   
Cesare didn’t even look up. He patted her hand and then turned the page of the letter he was reading. Lucrezia guessed there were at least ten more pages. She slipped her hands over his chest and let her fingernails graze over the thick material of his jacket. “I am ready now.”   
“Not now, Lucrezia.” He replied distractedly.   
Lucrezia straightened. “I don’t like to be ignored.”  
“I’m not.” Cesare replied and then sighed and put down the pages. He pushed his chair back and tapped his lap. “Come here.”  
Lucrezia pouted but sat down on his lap. “What is it?”  
Cesare let his finger twirl a lock of her blonde hair and then put one hand on her hip. “You know why I do this? Why I spend so much time working?”  
“Why?”  
“For you, ma cherie. Because you are so important to me. ”   
“What did you call me?” Lucrezia asked.   
“It is French. I was calling you my dear.” Cesare said.   
“You are learning French?”  
“Lucrezia…”  
“For the French girls, is it?” Lucrezia said, getting up.   
“Now, Lucrezia. That is not true. You’re the only woman for me. And when I have the whole of Italia, you shall be my queen.” Cesare said.   
Lucrezia took the pages he had been studying and tore them in half. Then she threw them upwards, letting the scraps fall all around them.   
“Lucrezia!” Cesare screamed. “Those were important documents!”   
“You said it yourself.” Lucrezia said sweetly. “I am more important to you.” She then left the room, fuming and wished there was some way she could get Cesare to finally commit to her. 

*/*/*/*/*  
A relaxing carriage ride should have made her forget all her troubles, but if anything, she felt even more agitated. The Roman countryside was a depressing sight. There were vast empty fields and the smell of manure filled the air. She peeked out the window and wrinkled her nose in disgust. A few fruitless trees were lined around the field, but that was it.   
Where were the flowers and fruit trees, she wondered.   
To top it all, the people walking about wore simple clothes and a few of them wore badly stitched rags. She longed to travel to cities where people were dressed more stylishly and the scenery was better, but Cesare was always so busy.   
She leaned forward to order the carriage driver to turn back, when she spotted a man dressed in white robes jumping down a rooftop and then disappear behind an aqueduct for a while. When she saw him again, she asked the driver to stop immediately.   
It was him; Ezio Auditore da Firenze- the dreadful Assassin as well as the reason why she was being ignored. He walked with unmistakable grandeur, as if he must live in a castle. Lucrezia rolled her eyes and absently turned the ring she wore on her forefinger with her thumb.   
Ezio then stopped underneath a tree, put two fingers in his mouth and emitted a loud shrill whistle. A horse, instantly galloped towards him and she smiled to herself. So the Assassin attracted mares as well?  
“Follow him.” She instructed the driver.   
“Signora, it may not be such a good idea. The Captain General would be unforgiving if I told him I put you in danger.” He replied nervously.   
“Shut your mouth and do as I say!” Lucrezia said and leaned back in her seat. When the carriage still didn’t move and Ezio had started to ride off, she opened the door and got out. “Call me a horse.”  
“B-but…” The carriage driver was sweating now and his thin moustache drooped in fear.   
“Do you want to argue with me and risk having your tongue ripped out?” Lucrezia said slowly. “Or do you want to do as I say?”  
The carriage driver got down and ran towards the nearby stables and brought with him a brown horse.   
He cupped his hands and Lucrezia put one foot on it and climbed up the horse.   
“What will I tell the Captain General?” he asked.   
“Nothing.” Lucrezia said, riding away to follow Ezio.   
She had to admit the Assassin was a graceful rider. He managed to ride expertly around busy streets and even make difficult jumps over fences and low walls. She on the other hand, hadn’t ridden a horse since she was a little girl; since her Father had insisted she travel by carriage as it was safer. The horse underneath her felt strange and she grabbed on tightly at the reins.   
Ezio rode over a bridge and then increased his pace in the open fields. Lucrezia followed him as closely as she could, without arousing his suspicion. She gathered that staying twenty feet from him was more than enough.   
She didn’t know why she was following him and realized this only when he stopped by a river. Was it because she had found him alluring or because she intended to do something? To kill him perhaps?  
She subconsciously rotated the ring she wore on her finger and then looked down at it as an idea formed in her head. The ring she wore had a large red gem on it and was the dearest of all her possessions. No one, not even Cesare knew that the ring was actually hollow and carried a small dose of Cantarella- a deadly, untraceable poison.   
She intended to use it on Ezio, though how she would, was something she still had to plan out. Lucrezia stopped her horse under the shadows of a tree and watched Ezio bring his horse closer to the edge of the water so that the horse could take a drink. And then she saw him stroke the horse’s neck gently and patting his head. The horse let out a soft appreciative neigh and Lucrezia looked down at her own horse.   
With tentative fingers, she smoothed the short brown hairs on the horse’s head and then mimicked the stroking motions on the horse’s neck, just as Ezio had done. The horse turned his head as if dodging her touch and she patted his head. “There, there.” She said and then pulled her hands back. Was this supposed to make the horse go faster?  
She watched Ezio climb up the horse once again and then followed him towards a small remote town.   
This was a part of Roma she had not seen. There were cliffs and ruins everywhere. Overhead the sun blazed and she worried her skin would grow darker. And dry, she noted absently. The air in this area felt drier and she couldn’t wait to go back to the Castel. But if this was where Ezio was going, then so would she.   
She stopped her horse again when Ezio got down from his and strode towards the Tailor’s. She bit her lip and wondered if this was where he got his robes stitched. The clothes that he wore outlined every muscle on his body and particularly stretched over his biceps and torso.   
Lucrezia studied the weapons he wore on his belt and squirmed. The way he walked, the way he wore his clothes and the way he carried his weapons, all this was making her delirious. She got down and felt her legs shaking. Drawing closer, she heard him speak to the tailor about pouches. The rest of his words were lost on her, as she was taken with the way he spoke.   
His voice was thick, gentle and his tone was making her swoon. He had such a sensual voice and she remembered him speaking to her when he had held her hostage. At that time she had been too angry, but when she finally cared to admit days later, she had to agree that Ezio had more charming qualities and it was no wonder that women were drawn to him.   
Not her though. He was just the enemy that had somehow come between Cesare and her. She looked at her horse and wondered if she should tie him to a tree or not. In the end, she decided to tie it, in case she had to make a hasty retreat. Ezio looked like he was going to stay in this area for a while and she would follow him and find a way to use the poison on him.   
She turned around and then blinked. He was no longer standing by the tailor’s. Then where had he gone? Walking with soft steps, she bent her head down and pushed away the branches of a tree.  
Ezio had been here just moments ago. She should have known that since he was an Assassin, one of his skills was to disappear from the enemy’s view. Frowning, she came upon a building with a large wooden structure on the top. To her, it looked like a shabby inn, but as this was the only building that looked inhabited, she decided to go in. That was when her arm was suddenly grabbed and a hand put on her mouth at the same time.   
She could barely breathe, as she found herself forcefully pushed into an alley near the inn and against a wall. It was him!  
His brown eyes were lighting up with amusement and his lips twisted in a smile. She was very much aware of his nearness and how his hands were on her shoulder. The touch was firm, yet gentle.   
Ezio leaned his head closer and whispered, “Did you actually think I wouldn’t notice you following me?”


	3. Chapter 3

His warm breath mingled with hers and his body was pressed against hers. She was aware she was staring and wanted to look away, but doing so would only cause him to look even smugger.   
He was staring deep into her eyes and then his smile widened. “I never realized your eyes were blue before. I thought they were hazel.”  
“And why are you so concerned about the color of my eyes?” Lucrezia tried to say haughtily, but the damned Assassin was having a subduing effect on her. She had to remind herself that she was a Borgia and that the last thing the Borgia did was to let some commoner make them feel uneasy.   
“Why were you following me?” Ezio asked her.   
Lucrezia shifted slightly and that was a mistake because her movements only resulted in her being pressed firmly against him, until she could feel every well-toned muscle in his chest.   
“I wasn’t.” she said, putting her chin up and staring him squarely in the eyes. She deliberately paused as an act to show that she wasn’t intimidated, but really, she wanted the time to think of a viable lie.   
“Then you are brave for coming out from Il Vaticano, knowing fully well the Borgia are not appreciated here.” Ezio said. He pushed away from her and leaned against the wall, eyeing her. He must no longer consider her as a threat, for he retracted his blades.   
Lucrezia swallowed. How had she not realized that he had been holding his blades at her? Had she been so taken with him, that she had not sensed anything else?   
“The Borgia are not afraid.” Lucrezia replied, aware that he was waiting for her reply.  
Ezio raised an eyebrow as if mocking her and Lucrezia swallowed again. The soft stubble on his cheeks made him look even more alluring. His mouth was still curled in a smile and she wished she wasn’t looking at his lips or the scar on the side of his mouth.   
“Then you’re here for sightseeing?” his tone was heavily sarcastic.   
“Actually…” Lucrezia suddenly had an idea. “I am here looking for you. Since only a low-life like you could be wandering in such a third-rate place.”   
Just as expected, Ezio’s face darkened at her insults. But his smile never left his face, although his eyes were predatory. “And why would royalty like you be looking for a low-life like me?”  
“I am here to negotiate.”  
“Negotiate?” He laughed. “About what, exactly?”  
Lucrezia smiled then, a smile that had left many in the past, shirking away from her. “It is not a conversation to be had in this…” she waved her hands about her. “This dingy alley. The Borgia do not hold important meetings in hiding.”  
“Clearly you haven’t attended Cesare’s meetings.” Came the curt reply. Then Ezio bowed mockingly. “However, I would love to take the honor of escorting you to an inn. It may not be up to your standards, but the only suitable establishment in this place.”  
“Bene.” Lucrezia said. “Lead on.”  
Ezio started off and winked at her. “I know how much you love to follow me.” He had said these words softly, but she had heard them and she wanted nothing better to reward him with a proper retort, but if she wanted her plan to hold, she would have to remain quiet.   
Ezio led her to the inn and then opened the door for her. “After you.” He gestured inside with his hands.   
Lucrezia wrinkled her nose in disgust, but walked in. She had never been an inn before and the sight before her made her never again to visit one. The walls were plain and cracked. The tables were wooden and looked unstable. The stench of cheap liquor filled the air, along with the loud noises of the patrons.   
Men were sitting around in tables, talking in their loudest voices and dressed in cheap clothing with no accessories. Some of them didn’t even wear shoes. On a table in the corner, a courtesan was dancing wearing the skimpiest of outfits, while inebriated men ogled and cheered her on.   
“Qui.” Ezio said, leading her to a table in the other corner. He raised his hand, and the innkeeper came to their table with two goblets of wine.  
He set them and with a nod at Ezio, left.   
Lucrezia picked up her goblet and twirled it in her hands. The goblet was chipped at the lip and there was a stain on the bottom. She wanted nothing better than to push it away, but if she wanted her plan to work, she had to play along.   
“Salute.” Ezio said, holding up his goblet.   
Lucrezia didn’t say anything and took a tentative sip and rolled the liquid in her mouth. It tasted bitter and she almost spat it out, but then telling herself to drink it as medicine, swallowed and almost gagged.   
“I take it; it’s not to your liking?” Ezio asked and pulled down his hood.   
“It’s different.” Lucrezia lied.   
“So what is that you wanted to…er…negotiate?” Ezio asked, watching her carefully.   
Lucrezia felt her face warming under his gaze, and looked down at her goblet. “I want you and the other Assassins to leave Roma.”  
Ezio appeared to be trying to suppress a laugh. “Is Cesare surrendering?”  
“I want you to leave him alone.” She said angrily. “He does not need this unnecessary feud with the Assassins.”  
Ezio swallowed the rest of his drink and put up two fingers. The barkeep nodded and proceeded to pour drinks into two more goblets and carry it to their table.   
Ezio waited until he left, before tapping his fingers on the table thoughtfully. “No.”   
Lucrezia wasn’t accustomed to hearing those words. “What?”  
Ezio leaned closer. “I said, no. The Assassins will only step down if Cesare does. His reign of terror on Roma has caused a lot of people in misery. If he surrenders, we will not take his life.”  
“You mean you won’t.” Lucrezia said, gripping the goblet tight in her fingers.   
“Cesare is my target.” Ezio said casually, sipping his wine.   
Lucrezia put her hands down and twirled the ring in her finger. Her anger was boiling inside her when he had said those words. How dare he threaten to kill Cesare?  
She turned to look around her and saw a group of men sitting in the corner, playing a game of dice. “What game is that?” she asked.   
Ezio turned to look at the group of men. This was her chance. With his head turned away, she quickly extended her hand, opened the small compartment in her ring and dumped the contents as quietly as possible into his goblet.   
“That is a game called Hazard.” Ezio said, turning back to her.   
“Oh.” She said, pulling away her hand.   
Ezio picked up his goblet and then set it down. “Do you want to play?”  
“No.” she said quickly and starting to sweat.   
“Aren’t you going to ask me how it is played?”   
“Why would I?” she said, gathering her composure. “I have no attention of playing silly dice games.”  
“I thought the Borgia liked to gamble.” Ezio said. “Ah, no. The Borgia like to throw wild orgies.”  
Lucrezia felt her anger pooling in the base of her throat, threatening to vomit out the strings of tirade at him. “How dare you speak of the Borgia in such a degrading manner?”  
Ezio shrugged and lifted his goblet again, twirling the liquid inside thoughtfully. “You’re not drinking?”  
“I’ve had enough.” She said, watching the goblet in his hand. Why wasn’t he drinking it?  
Ezio put it down and then folded his arms on the table, watching her intently. “Is that all the wine you can take? I did not think you were such a light drinker.”   
He was provoking her and she shouldn’t give in, but she also couldn’t help herself. “If this were up to my taste, perhaps I would have had more.” Then she pointed to his goblet. “It seems you think the same way or else you would have finished this in no time.”  
Ezio leaned his head forward and a lock of hair fell on his forehead. “It wouldn’t be polite if I were to drink alone in the presence of a woman.”  
“I do not mind.” Her voice was desperate and she sat up stiffly.   
“I do.”  
Lucrezia looked down at her goblet. “Bene. I shall drink with you.” She brought the goblet to her lips and took a sip, grimacing at the taste. “And now you.”  
Ezio started to reach for the other goblet on the table and Lucrezia quickly grabbed it. “This is mine.”  
“I thought you said you didn’t need anymore.” Ezio gibed.   
“I would like a new one.” Lucrezia said.   
A lute started to play behind her and Ezio started to tap his fingers to the rhythm. She kept looking at the goblet and then down at hers. She had to pretend to drink it so that Ezio would drink from his. She picked it up and saw a dark smudge on the rim. The cleanliness in this inn was deplorable, she mused.   
“I see that the Borgia do not care for music.” Ezio said.   
Lucrezia frowned and turned to look at the lute player. Dressed in grey striped tights and a green doublet, the musician looked ridiculous in his mismatched outfit. He even had a red feather sticking out of his cap adding to his unfashionable attire.   
Apart from that, the music he played was atrocious and his singing sounded like metal grating against the walls.   
“I would appreciate this, if this was music.” She replied.   
Ezio picked up his goblet, took a sip and made an appreciative sound.   
Lucrezia secretly smiled to herself. She picked up her own goblet and was about to sip, when she noticed the rim was clean. Didn’t her rim have a smudge?  
She looked up to see the stain on Ezio’s goblet. He had interchanged their goblets!  
“Is something wrong?” Ezio asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.   
He knew. Of course he knew and had been mocking her all this time. Her breathing became heavier and her throat tightened, trying to suppress her scream.   
“I am leaving now.” She said through gritted teeth. She had barely stood up when Ezio grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.   
“Did you think I would not notice you poisoning my drink?” Ezio asked. His voice was a hoarse whisper. “Subtlety is not one of the attributes the Borgia possesses.”  
“I can kill you right now with my dagger.” Lucrezia warned.   
Ezio reached into his pockets and removed a dagger to set it on the table. “You mean this one?”  
Lucrezia gasped and reached into the belt on her dress where she would usually keep a dagger concealed. It was gone!  
“Look around you, Lucrezia.” Ezio said. “This inn is run by a thief. The people around you are thieves and my allies. I had been given the dagger by one of them even before you sat down.”  
Lucrezia looked all around her, her eyes widening. The men around her were shabby and loud, but they all had keen eyes and she saw several of them looking her way. She was trapped and she hadn’t even realized it!  
“I will not harm you.” Ezio continued. “My fight is not with you, but Cesare. Does he even know you’re here?”  
Lucrezia stared at him silently, shocked that she had been so naïve to think she could easily kill this wretched Assassin when her Brother had been trying futilely for months.   
“He doesn’t, does he?” Ezio prodded and then leaned back. “You should leave and lock yourself in your Castel where you will be safe. For now.”  
“I am not afraid of you.” She said in a low voice.   
“I know.” Ezio said and then paused. He was obviously asking her to leave.   
Lucrezia got up, took a quick look around her to make sure no one was going to make a move against her, and then left with her head held high.   
Her horse was waiting for her by the side of the road and she got on. Glancing at the inn, she saw Ezio strut outside, watching her, mocking her.   
She threw him a disparaging glance and then rode away back to the Castello, promising her over and over that she would make him pay for her humiliation one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucrezia got down from her horse near the gates of the Castello.   
“Get rid of him.” She told one of the guards in passing. She marched inside and then saw a group of four guards sitting by the table and playing tarot.   
Usually, she would dismiss them. As long as they minded their own business, then so could she. But today, she was in no mood to let this pass.   
“You are not getting paid to sit around and play cards.” She berated them. “It is no wonder anyone can enter and take me hostage.”  
The four guards dropped their cards immediately and stood up. “Perdonaci, Signora. This will never happen again.” The captain said and he and the other guards hurried inside.   
Lucrezia walked with long strides towards the staircase, fuming with anger. Once she reached her bedroom, she pushed open her door and looked down at her ring. Her plan was supposed to work. Never before had any of her targets survived her schemes. She tugged it out from her finger and flung it across the room, where it hit the glass of her window and bounced before landing near her purple curtains.   
“Signora. The flowers you asked for have arrived.”   
Lucrezia spun around on her heels. “Get out and leave me alone!” she screamed at him.   
The servant quickly ran away and Lucrezia put her hand on her forehead. She was so angry that every vein in her body was pulsating.   
“Ah, Lucrezia.” She turned around to see a tall, bearded, curly-haired man enter her room. “Did you miss me?”  
Usually, Lucrezia would be happy to see Pietro, but today, all she wanted was to be left alone with her humiliation.   
He was taking her in his arms and Lucrezia decided that she could use the distraction after all. “I was busy.” She said curtly.   
He pulled her even closer, his arms travelling down the side of her waist. “Do you want me to leave?” He was leaning closer and whispering against her lips.   
Lucrezia looked down at his lips and then closed her eyes, allowing Pietro to kiss her softly. She had met Pietro a year ago at a play Cesare had taken her to watch. She wouldn’t have noticed him at all, but when he had spotted her in the crowd and given a charming smile, causing Cesare to become grouchy all of a sudden, she had let him pursue her.   
Pietro had left no stone unturned in trying to woo her. He had brought her flowers every day, recited poems on her beauty and did exactly what she wanted him to do- make Cesare jealous.   
Pietro was just a substitute for Cesare when he went away. When Pietro kissed her, she imagined Cesare kissing her. When Pietro put his hands around her waist, she imagined Cesare touching her.  
Now that he was kissing her, she imagined that it was Cesare’s dark hair she was grabbing with her hands, instead of Pietro’s curly brown hair. She pictured Cesare staring at her lovingly with his dark eyes. He had freckles down the side of his nose and his short beard tickled her whenever he kissed her.   
Lucrezia deepened her kiss. Pietro wasn’t much of a kisser and he was certainly no match for Cesare. But he was all she had at the moment. She continued to imagine Cesare and his smile. And the scar on the side of his lip….  
Her eyes snapped open and she pushed away from Pietro.   
“Is anything the matter?” Pietro asked with concern.   
Lucrezia walked to her dresser and removed the jeweled pins from her hair and then her necklace. “No. I just wanted to get comfortable.” Her hands were shaking. Why was she thinking of that dreadful Assassin?  
Pietro came behind her and put his arms around her, kissing her neck and then pulled away the side of her dress to expose her shoulder. “Your skin is soft and silky.” He murmured.   
Lucrezia shivered at his touch. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t see Cesare’s face anymore. All she saw was Ezio’s and the way he had his hands around her wrist. His touch had been so warm and firm. And his eyes, the way he had looked at her, with deep burning contempt for her.   
Lucrezia swallowed. That’s all he had seen her- a Borgia with no morals. She turned around and kissed Pietro with as much passion as she could muster until she saw no one in her mind, except Pietro.   
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
It was late at night, when she finally decided to give up on her sleep and walked towards her window to gaze down at the guards patrolling. Far beyond the forts lay the city of Roma and also the place where the wretched Assassin was taking refuge.   
She brought her long blonde hair on one side and started to comb it with her hands. She was wearing a lavender colored night-gown that was too thin to provide any warmth. Not that she needed it anyway for she found the cold to be almost relishing on her skin.   
Behind her, Pietro lay spread on her bed, snoring gently and without a care in the world. She envied the stage performer who found sleep so readily when she had to struggle with it every night.   
She considered going back to bed and trying to get some sleep, when a movement below caught her eye. A carriage had just entered the gates and stopped by the main door. Lucrezia pressed her nose to the glass and wondered if it was her Father or her Brother, since both of them were away on separate missions.   
A tall man exited from the carriage door and she felt her heart leap to her throat. It was Cesare! He had arrived. A smile broke out on her lips and started loosely plaiting her hair and adjusting her gown. Then she turned back to look at Pietro and wondered what to do with him. She could just leave him here and make Cesare jealous, or…  
Lucrezia pursed her lips in thought. Pietro may be a lousy lover and a clumsy kisser but she still wouldn’t like to see him get hurt by Cesare’s hands. She strode towards her bed and shook him awake.   
“Wake up!”   
“Ah, bella mia.” Pietro said lazily and putting his arms around her waist.   
Lucrezia swatted his roving hands away. “Cesare is here. You have to leave.”  
The moment she had uttered Cesare’s name, Pietro’s eyes grew wide and he jumped out of bed and felt for his clothes in the darkness. “When did he arrive? Is he coming here?”  
Lucrezia blew a breath. “No. He’s still downstairs. But you have to move quickly.”  
Pietro hopped on one leg as he pulled up his breeches over the other leg. He slipped on his tunic and rushed out the room in speed.   
Lucrezia groaned and made her way to the door. “Not from there idiota! He’ll be coming up from there.”  
Pietro halted so abruptly that he almost tumbled over.   
“Take the downstairs and then go left. Through the gates at the back!” she called.   
Pietro sped down the stairs just as she heard Cesare’s boots up the marble stairs. Lucrezia smoothed her hair and gown and put on her loveliest smiles.   
“Ah! You have arrived at last.” She purred.   
Cesare walked towards her and she noticed that his stride was fiercer than it usually was. His hands were clenched and there was a storm brewing in his eyes. He came up to her and she started to embrace him when he grabbed her hair at the neck and yanked it.   
She let out a cry and her eyes filled with tears.   
“My men tell me you were roaming around in Roma today.” Cesare growled.   
Lucrezia gasped. Did he also know who she had been with? She put her hand on his wrist and tried pulling him away, but he continued to pull at her hair.   
“I wasn’t aware I was supposed to ask for your permission.” Lucrezia spat at him. She was frightened by his demeanor, but she wouldn’t let this make her forget that she was Lucrezia Borgia.   
“You do!” Cesare said and shoved her hard.   
She fell on the floor and stopped herself from falling on her face just in time. She turned around sharply, glaring at him. “So I cannot go anywhere without your permission. What else can I not do?”  
Cesare started towards her and she forced herself to not cower away from his fury.   
“You can stay here at the Castello and remain faithful.” Cesare screamed down at her.   
“I was. I used to be. Before you killed Alfonso!” she yelled at him.   
Cesare knelt down and grabbed her arm. Then his look softened suddenly and he dropped his hands. He looked apologetic, though Lucrezia knew that Cesare would never express regret for killing off her husband.   
He said nothing for a few minutes and then pulled her up with him. “You always get me so angry.” He said softly, his hands caressing her cheek. “You do know how much you mean to me, don’t you?”  
Lucrezia felt her anger dissolving under Cesare’s loving caresses. All she was aware of now, was the way his hands stroked her hair and then neck. She moved closer, parting her lips, but just as she was about to kiss him, he moved away.  
“Not tonight.” He said.   
“Why not?” Lucrezia protested.   
“Charlotte is visiting.” Cesare said, looking around the room and then his eyes turned to her bed which was in disarray.  
Lucrezia stood before him, before he guessed that her bed had been slept in by someone else as well. “And who is Charlotte?”  
“My wife.” Cesare stated blatantly.   
Lucrezia’s mouth dropped open and she felt as if she had just been stabbed in the chest. “Your wife? When were you married?”  
“Two years ago.” Cesare didn’t even soften the blow for her. He seemed to be mocking her and taking pleasure in her pain.   
“How did I ever not know this?”  
You were vacationing with your husband and I did not want to spoil the last few moments you were going to have with him.” Cesare said and then walked over to her bed and picked up a ring. Twirling it in his fingers, he looked puzzled.   
Lucrezia knew it was Pietro’s but didn’t tell him. Her mind was still unable to come to terms with the fact that Cesare had hidden such a big truth from her. And so did her Father.   
“Charlotte…she’s French?” Lucrezia said in a strangled voice. “The one you were learning French for.”  
Cesare tossed the ring back on the bed, as if it no longer interested him and walked towards the door. “You know I don’t like it when you get jealous.”   
She wanted to remind him that he had killed her husband for exactly that reason, but her voice wouldn’t allow her to.   
“Buona notte.” Cesare said and then left her room.  
“Aspetta!” Lucrezia ran to her door. “Can we not talk more about this.”  
“Not tonight.” He said. “Charlotte is waiting for me.”  
Lucrezia watched Cesare climb up the stairs to his room and then receded back to her own room. Sitting on her bed, she kept telling herself not to cry and that she was Lucrezia Borgia- a woman who had never shed a tear.   
Just when she thought she had her tears under control, a lone tear slid down her cheek and fell into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfonso d’Aragona was her second husband and the one she had developed some feelings for. He was handsome and had loved her a lot. He would gift her flowers every day and whenever he went on one of his trips, he would bring a tasteful memento and sometimes even jewels. She would have liked him even if he hadn’t brought her back anything for he was a tender lover who always put her needs before his own.   
She remembered being happy with him and finally feeling free at living a normal life with him. However, whenever Alfonso would leave, Cesare would always come knocking at her door and she would comply to his wishes, even though she was overwhelmed with guilt for betraying her husband. And then one night, she had refused to open her door to Cesare. She hadn’t said anything, but her Brother had known that she was inside and ready to give up on their illicit relations.   
That was all it had taken for Cesare to fly into a temper and kill the only man she had developed strong feelings for. It had hurt a lot at first, but Cesare had convinced her that he wanted her all to himself and that he truly loved her. She had been gullible enough to believe him.   
She spent the whole night, thinking about Alfonso, remembering the soft brown eyes, the smooth complexion and his silky hair. Lucrezia realized that he had been the first man in her life who had cared enough to make her smile.   
Marriages meant nothing, at least that’s what Cesare had always told her. He had held her in his arms once and told her that no matter what they were in front of the world, once in the confines of their privacy, they were two lovers.   
She had believed him and she had been stupid. Not anymore she wouldn’t be, she told herself firmly. If she couldn’t have a marriage with anyone else, then neither would Cesare.   
The next morning, Lucrezia dressed into an elegant blue gown she had just bought. The cuffs and bodice had golden lace on it and the gown itself had a pattern of small flowers on it. She made sure her lips looked red and plump, and that her face showed no signs of tiredness. She plaited her hair to the side, took one last look at her reflection in her full length mirror, and walked downstairs with her head held high.   
She could hear Cesare and that wretched woman that was his wife, in the dining area. As she neared the room, one of the guards standing outside straightened and looked nervous. He stepped forward, but Lucrezia didn’t even pause. Clearly he had been ordered by Cesare to let no one enter and disturb his private moments with his wife.   
“Buon giorno.” She sang sweetly, while entering. She heard the footsteps of the guard behind her and whipped around to glare at him. The guard instantly took off and she turned to her brother and his wife.   
Her eyes wandered off to see the woman who had stolen Cesare from her and what she saw made her inwardly clench with jealousy. The woman had silky blonde hair and green eyes. Her nose was small and perfect and her mouth small. She had high cheekbones and although at first glance she looked timid, one look at her eyes, showed great intelligence behind them. She could understand why Cesare would be so captivated by this woman though the betrayal was like a blade twisting in her heart.   
Charlotte looked at Cesare questioningly who in turn looked livid. He got up reluctantly and put his hand under her elbow. “Charlotte, this is my sister Lucrezia.”  
Lucrezia raised an eyebrow when he said sister then turned to Charlotte. “It is a pleasure to meet the woman whom Cesare is besotted with.”  
“I am his wife.” Charlotte said curtly and put down her spoon.   
“And I have just found that out.” Lucrezia said and went to sit across from her. Cesare took his place at the head of the table, keeping a watchful eye on her.   
“Oh?” Charlotte turned to Cesare. “You’ve never told me you had a sister.”  
“Cesare likes to keep things to himself.” The hurt was showing in her voice, but she was too angry to conceal it. “But you must know that by now.”  
“Hmm.” Charlotte said, picking up her spoon and stirring the porridge in her bowl. One of the servants offered her a plate of freshly baked bread and Charlotte took it from her and offered it to Lucrezia.   
Lucrezia picked up a roll absently and began nibbling at it, eyeing Charlotte. Beside her, she could see Cesare with a surly expression on his face.   
“What would you like to drink?” Charlotte was being polite, but Lucrezia could sense a coldness from her.   
“Lucrezia said she was leaving to go to the market.” Cesare answered for her. “Didn’t you, sister?”  
Lucrezia dropped the half eaten bread roll, feeling as if she had been slapped and tossed aside like refuse. She got up so suddenly that the chair rocked. “Si, I am.” She stomped across the room and walked outside, feeling humiliated again and hoping no one noticed how close to tears she was.   
“Call the carriage.” She ordered one of the guards.  
The guard shuffled his feet. “A ride around the city?”  
“Si.” She said and saw the guard relax. “A ride around the City of Roma.”  
This startled the guard whose thin moustache started to quiver. “Signora, perhaps it would be better if…”  
“Now!” Lucrezia bellowed. “Are you disobeying me?”  
The guard didn’t respond and ran to get the carriage and driver. Within five minutes, the carriage was waiting in front of her. The guard opened the door and she sat inside, mindful of her skirts.   
The carriage moved and she leaned back, trying to relax but finding that her shoulders were too stiff. She didn’t ease until they were on the roads to the Antico district.   
The sight of hilly landscapes and fields lightened her mood and she finally breathed with relief. The sky was blue, the grass was green and the Colosseo in the distance was magnificent.   
“How much further?” the driver called.  
“Just keep going.” She said angrily. “She wanted to be as far from Cesare as she could be so that she wouldn’t say or do anything she would regret. She hated him for what he did to her, but she also loved him and she couldn’t understand why.  
She watched the men on the field, using hoes and then sitting down with their hands on their heads, as if they were in despair. Three women walked by wearing rags for dresses and a simple handkerchief over their heads. She wondered what life they led and if they ever shared her troubles. Probably not.   
She came across a small town and saw a few shops there. Her eyes scanned the little shops and then suddenly, she cried for the driver to stop. She had no intention of stepping down here, but a rich patterned fabric at the Tailor’s had caught her eye.   
“Signora, we must not wait here. The Borgia presence from this area has been removed and currently under the Assassin’s protection.” The driver pleaded, but she barely heard him.   
Her eyes were locked on the fabric the Tailor was unraveling for one of the customers. She opened the door and stepped out.   
As she walked towards the shop, she heard a few startled gasps and paid no heed to them. A small group of men standing under a tree scoffed at her.   
“Is that Lucrezia Borgia?” she heard one of them say.   
“What is she doing here?”  
“Why is she here?”  
Lucrezia wanted to ignore them, but their disdain for her was palpable in their tones.   
“Someone should call the Assassin and have her eliminated.”   
Lucrezia knew she should turn back right now and go back, but her pride wouldn’t let her. She was Lucrezia Borgia and not a woman who was scared of idle chatter. Si, that was what it was, just mindless chatter.   
She went over to the Tailor’s and immediately, the two women who had been examining the fabric, stepped back and looked at her in astonishment. She put her hand on the wooden counter.   
“I would like to see that.” She said arrogantly. From the corner of her eye, she saw the two gaping women, now moving away hastily.   
The Tailor looked at someone behind him and then his face hardened. He started to roll back the fabric. “This is not for sale.”  
“What? How dare you refuse the Borgia?”   
The Tailor kept rolling the rich fabric. “Like I said, it is not for sale anymore.”  
Lucrezia started to open her mouth to scream at him some more, when she saw a small crowd gather behind her. She gave them a quick glance, her fear suddenly rising to her throat. She hadn’t thought this through, and now she was trapped.   
People around her started to form a crowd and inch towards her slowly. She willed herself not to be frightened- she was Lucrezia Borgia after all. Despite her resolve, she swallowed nervously when she saw more men and women join the mob.  
Behind her, the tailor folded his arms and watched as if he were about to enjoy a play.  
A young boy came running up and tugged at the sleeves of his Mother's dress. She bent down and said a few words, which Lucrezia couldn't hear.  
When the woman straightened and glared at her, she saw the boy mimicking his mother’s expressions. He pushed through the small crowd to come forward and spit on her shoes.  
Lucrezia gasped and was about to raise a hand to strike, when she saw the men in the crowd take a step forward.  
"The Assassin has arrived!" She heard a man's voice.  
Lucrezia felt her mouth go dry. Oh, so they had called the Assassin to do their dirty work.  
From behind the crowd, she spotted a tall hooded man, walking briskly towards her. He was followed by three thieves who were talking to him and pointing at her.  
Ezio raised his head and narrowed his eyes. He then took a look at the crowd and then turned to one of the houses and ran up the wall on the side. He ran atop the rooftops, his boots making a clinking sound as it came in contact with the roof tiles. He leapt onto the other roof and then jumped down in front of her.  
"Kill her!" The crowd instigated.  
"Teach her a lesson the Borgia will never forget!" Called someone.  
More profanities were hurled at her and Lucrezia watched their angry faces with trepidation.  
"Silenzio! Silenzio, amici!" Ezio called.  
The crowd eventually grew quiet to listen to the Assassin- their savior from the Borgia oppression.  
"What the Borgia did was terrible. Our lives were destroyed by their misconducts. We have lost loved ones to them and make no mistake....Cesare will pay for all his sins."  
Lucrezia stepped back, looking for an exit and finding none. Behind her was the tailor and on both sides were small houses that, like Ezio, she wouldn’t be able to scale and in front of her was the vicious crowd that were threatening to kill her.   
"But this woman..." He glanced back at her with an unreadable expression. "...was not the cause of this."  
"Kill her!" The crowd chanted.  
"Her death will send a message to Cesare to never repeat his mistakes!" An old woman cried.  
Ezio raised his hands. "No!" He said aloud. "We work to free you not help you become them. We will do what the Borgia cannot. We will show mercy."  
The crowd jeered, but Ezio turned to her and took her arm. He walked to the front of the crowd and just for a brief moment, she was sure Ezio meant to throw her at their mercy.  
The men in the front refused to budge, but when Ezio continued to give them a stern gaze, they slowly moved aside and let him pass with her.  
Ezio pulled her away from the crowd and walked out from the small town, leaving behind the still angrily muttering people.  
He put a finger in his mouth and whistled for a horse.  
"I have my carriage." She said in a small voice, aware that he was still holding her in his grasp.  
Ezio turned all around and scoffed. "Not anymore. It appears they have run at the first sight of trouble."  
Lucrezia felt her anger boiling inside and rise up to her chest where it burned mercilessly. Those codardi will have to pay! Once she got out of here safely, she would make sure the carriage driver paid the price for his abandonment and cowardice.   
A white horse came galloping and Ezio held the reins, waiting for her to get on.  
"I can manage myself." She said, trying to sound haughty, but her voice came out teary. Her hands were still shaking from the incident back at the town and she tried to conceal them by crossing her arms and tucking her hands under her arms.  
"You do not have too many supporters here." Ezio said. His voice was modulated but his eyes were mocking her. "It is best that I escort you to Il Vaticano."  
"Hah! If people here don't like me, then people in my district are not particularly fond of you. You'll be dead the second you step into our streets."  
A smile tugged Ezio's lips. "I've been there, remember? I managed to infiltrate the Castello as well."  
Lucrezia let out a harsh breath. She still couldn't believe that her heavily guarded home had been no match for one Assassin.  
"I require no aid from the likes of you." Lucrezia said, getting up on the horse.  
"It would still sadden me if someone hurt the great Lucrezia Borgia." He mocked and before she could protest, he had taken his place behind her on the horse and took the reins.  
She was trapped in his arms and tried to keep a straight face, even though her heart was thudding loudly in her chest.  
For some inexplicable reason, Ezio was affecting her senses and making her feel weaker; as if something inside her was changing her.  
He chose inconspicuous streets to get to her district, but her mind was barely on the roads ahead of her.  
She was conscious of his muscular arms on the sides of both her arms and his chest on her back. She could sense his rhythmic breathing and his knee touching her leg.  
This was wrong and she knew it. She wasn't supposed to feel anything but loathing for this man who was creating so many difficulties for Cesare as well as hindering their rule over Roma.  
Yet, she didn't know what to think of how he had treated her so far. He was the enemy, yet he had treated her like a person- the way her second husband Alfonso had. He had shown her forgiveness and even saved her. She wondered if Cesare would have ever shown any kindness. Together with his loyal follower Micheletto, those two had killed whoever had dared to cross their path. Even his older brother Juan was murdered so that he could take his place as Captain General.  
"Here we are." Ezio said softly and she was roused from her thoughts.  
She blinked at the bridge before her where the guards were standing their position. Ezio has been careful to stop the horse away from their view.  
She turned around and saw Ezio watching her carefully. Their eyes met and Lucrezia felt her throat tighten. He didn't have the twinkle of amusement in his eyes, but something else that had brought softness to his eyes. She wondered disappointedly, if it was pity.  
"Do you need help getting down?" His voice sounded strained.  
Lucrezia shook her head and then jumped down, landing awkwardly on her ankle. A sharp pain shot up, but Lucrezia pressed down on her gasp. Showing pain was a sign of weakness.  
"Grazie." She said.  
"Addio, Lucrezia." He said and then turned his horse around and rode off.  
"A presto." She said softly, before turning around and limping towards the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucrezia kept turning back, but Ezio was long gone. She accidentally put some pressure on her ankle and winced. The pain, brought tears to her eyes, but she wouldn’t let herself shed them.  
“Hey!” she called, waving at the guards stationed on the bridge. “Venire qui, idiota!”   
A guard came running towards her. “Si, signora? How may I be of assistance?”  
“Assistance? Can’t you see I’m limping here? Help me, idiota!” she spat.   
The guard stood indecisively, moving to her side to take her arm and then backing out, afraid to touch her.   
“Do something!”   
“I’ll call the Dottore.” He said, turning to go.   
“Help me to my room, now!” Lucrezia screamed. The other guards came to them and when they found out her predicament, called a carriage.   
Lucrezia fumed as she had to wait another ten minutes before a carriage was called and she was helped inside. The guards were hopeless and pathetic. She couldn’t wait until they were all killed by that Assassin…  
Lucrezia clamped a hand to her mouth. What was she thinking? Had she forgotten who she was and what she believed in? That wretched Assassin! If he thought he was going to change her mind, he was wrong! She would never give up her beliefs.   
The world needed controlling. If people roamed around freely without control, they would be nothing but a nuisance to each other and themselves. If Cesare succeeded, then the world would be perfect in every way and people, especially in that shabby little town she had just been with her, would think twice before treating her that way.   
Once they arrived at the Castello, two guards came running towards her with a large wooden board. They set her gently on it and carried her to the room.   
“The Dottore will be here shortly.” One of the guards said.  
“Where the hell are my maids?” Lucrezia screamed. “I need them to help me undress.”  
Two of her maids, immediately came running into her room with their heads bowed.   
“Remove my shoes and have them polished.” She ordered and the maids immediately obeyed. “Are you going to stand there like fools?” she turned to the guards.   
“Mi dispiace.” One of the guards mumbled and along with the other left the room.   
“My head hurts!” Lucrezia said and lay down on her bed as her maids put away her shoes.   
“May I enter?” It was the Dottore.   
Lucrezia sat up and glared at the man in the beaked mask. “What took you so long? Is this what you do with all your patients? Keep them waiting while they writhe in pain.”  
The Dottore said nothing and knelt down to examine her ankle. “It is a slight sprain. Only swollen a little.”  
“It hurts a lot, bastardo! How about I cut off your leg and see if that pains you?”   
“I was merely saying…”  
“Get lost!” Lucrezia screamed. “Go away and leave me alone!”   
The Doctor handed the maids a vial of medicine and hurried away.   
“If you would let us apply the ointment?” one of the maids asked.   
“Both of you get out and leave me alone!” she cried.   
The maids looked at each other in silence and then with their heads bowed, left the room and closed the door.   
Lucrezia stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Her hands clenched and she punched a pillow. She couldn’t understand why, but something was troubling her and eating away at her. Her thoughts kept returning back to Ezio and what he had done for her.   
Despite what she liked to believe about him, she had to admit that he had saved her today. And as a Borgia and Templar, she had to note that the Assassins were foolish to not kill off every single enemy in their path. If the tables were turned, then Ezio was right, the Templars would show no mercy to the Assassins.   
She remembered how one of the guards who had betrayed them and given away useful information to the Assassins had been brutally punished for his crime. He had been beaten mercilessly before being beheaded. Later on, his whole family had been burnt alive at their home. And he had two children.  
Lucrezia leaned back on her bed and looked out the window. What Cesare had ordered as punishment to that guard had seemed so logical at that time. It was a proper punishment. Yet after what Ezio had done for her today, she wondered briefly if perhaps there was a small chance that they had doled out too extreme a punishment on that traitor.   
The door opened and she turned, ready to lash out at whoever was here to disturb her. When she saw it was Cesare, she clamped down and turned away angrily.   
“Lucrezia?” he said sweetly, closing the door behind him. “You’re not still angry, are you?”  
“Is there a reason for me to?” she asked, angrily.   
Cesare came over to sit beside her on her bed. “Charlotte mustn’t know of our relationship.”  
“Are you so disgusted with me?” Lucrezia asked, bitterly. “You promised I would be queen once you had the whole of Italia. You were lying to me!”   
“Lucrezia…”  
“And why are you married to her? For power? Were you promised wealth? Why aren’t you with your beloved Charlotte right now?”  
“She’s visiting her friends for the day. She’ll be back tomorrow.” Cesare answered.   
“So that’s why you’re here?” Lucrezia asked incredulously. “Charlotte is gone, so now you can be with me? You’re despicable!”  
Cesare pulled on her arm a bit roughly. “I said I was sorry.” He said and then his face softened. “Lucrezia, I could be angry with you too for disobeying me and going to Roma. But I’m not saying anything, am I?”  
Lucrezia let out sharp breath. “Speaking of that, I want you to kill that carriage driver of mine for abandoning me.”  
“Why? Did something happen?” Cesare asked.   
Lucrezia bit the inside of her lip and looked hesitatingly at Cesare’s dark eyes. She could tell him everything that had happened, and Cesare would find a way to punish the citizens who had harassed her. But then she would also have to tell him who had saved her and knowing Cesare, he wouldn’t be too pleased to know that he owed his arch enemy in some way for helping his sister.   
“I just want you to punish him!” Lucrezia said quickly, her face heating up. The carriage driver did deserve it for leaving her in a dangerous situation. He would deserve it. “Kill him, behead him, anything!”   
Cesare leaned over to kiss her shoulder. “Whatever you shall desire.” He said softly, kissing her. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Later, as Lucrezia lay on her side of the bed, listening to Cesare snoring softly, her thoughts turned back to Ezio. She pulled on the covers and brought them to her chest, looking at the inky sky and the luminous full moon.   
He did have an unexplainable charm that did draw women to him and make them weak in the knees- that she would not deny. But there was a lot more to him than his looks and charm. He was a man who held on tight to his scruples and thought twice before taking an innocent life. She had overheard from the guards how Ezio had spared her Father- Rodrigo Borgia- at the vault.   
When she had asked her Father, he had said nothing and told her she needn’t be concerned. All she had to know was that Ezio was the enemy. She did only know that, even when she marched with Cesare to Monteriggioni and killed off his Uncle.   
She had thought Ezio was a lowly man, but the way he talked and even walked, showed he was a little educated if anything and he did bear an air of nobility. She turned to her side, mindful of her ankle. Cesare had applied the ointment on her ankle, as painlessly as possible and it was working.   
She looked over her shoulder at Cesare and found him deep in sleep. Lucrezia sighed and her thoughts turned back to Ezio yet again. Who was he? He was from Firenze, that much she had gathered from his name, but why was he relentlessly chasing the Borgia?  
Lucrezia frowned. It must have something to do with Mario Auditore. But as far as she knew, Ezio had been creating nuisance for them long before the attack at Monteriggioni.  
His Uncle. Lucrezia felt the bitterness clench in her chest. He had saved her today even though she had been there by her Brother’s side as he had pulled the trigger. How could he forgive her? She imagined what Cesare would have done in his place and shuddered.   
A hand on her shoulder startled her and she pulled the covers even closer to her chest.   
“You’re awake?” Cesare asked sleepily, pulling her closer.   
Lucrezia swallowed and let him snuggle with her. “Hmmm.” She wondered how Cesare would react if he found out she was thinking on another man.   
His hands roved over her waist. “If you’re not sleepy….then…”  
Lucrezia rolled over to face him. “I want you to do something for me.” She said.   
“Anything.” He said, stroking her cheek lovingly.   
“I don’t want you to kill the carriage driver.” She said. “I was just angry.”  
“His name is Filippo.” Cesare said. “He went off to see his fidanzata.” His thumb brushed against her bottom lip.   
Lucrezia clutched his hands in hers. “Don’t kill him.”  
Cesare studied her, the smile falling from his face. She had seen that look before when he wanted to do things his way regardless of what the other said. Then a smile broke out on his face and she felt relief wash over her.   
“I promise.” He said, pulling her head towards him.   
*/*/*/*/*/*

The next morning, Lucrezia heard the sound of a loud gunshot rip through the air. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to see that Cesare was no longer by her side. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the window, her heart fluttering like a butterfly’s wings.   
She saw two guards drag a body away, leaving behind a thick trail of blood. Then she saw Cesare walk into her view with a gun in his hand. He was smirking when he put the gun back into his belt.   
Lucrezia pressed her nose to the cool glass and saw the guards drop the body as they went off to get something. She recognized the corpse as the carriage driver who had abandoned her yesterday. She quickly opened the window and leaned on the sill.   
She saw Cesare walk to the corpse and spit on him. Then he looked up and their eyes met.   
Lucrezia felt a chill on her back when she saw the savage expression on Cesare’s face. This was a man who knew no mercy or compassion. He was ruthless, vindictive and a liar. He had promised her that no harm would come to the carriage driver and yet he had done the opposite.   
He had shown the driver no mercy, whereas the Assassin had. Ezio- the man she could still not stop thinking about.


	7. Chapter 7

She was leaning against the open window, staring at nothing in particular. The guards below her window were patrolling and she often caught a few words of idle gossip from them. One of them was tired of his wife’s cooking; the other had an inclination that his wife may be cheating on him. Jokes were made and there was crackling laughter that permeated through the windows and caught her ear.

Lucrezia was in no mood to laugh. It had been a week since the incident where she had been trapped in the town amongst strangers and had been saved by the one man that didn’t have any obligation to do so. She let out a heavy sigh that went unnoticed by the man behind her.

Pietro was sitting on a bench in her room and playing an instrument. He was singing a soft song, but her mind wandered back to the Assassin. He had saved her and shown mercy, whereas, Cesare, even at her behest, had not spared the carriage driver’s life. She hated to admit this, but she still felt that the carriage driver deserved exactly that. His irresponsibility had put her in harm’s way.

If it were her choice, she would have chosen to poison him. Her eyes travelled to the poison ring that lay on her dressing table. So far she had taken four lives with that poison ring. Two of them had been her maids who she had caught gossiping about her. The third had been an official in Cesare’s court who had dismissed her advances. She had been slightly drunk that night at dinner and been upset after her husband had died.

Even though Cesare had been at her side every single day after the funeral, she had still felt lonely and had tried to seduce the official, whose name she couldn’t recall. She did remember the annoyance in his eyes and the way he had raised his eyebrows at her as if silently asking if she was indeed serious that he would be interested in someone like her. The next thing she knew, she was pouring poison from her ring into his drink.

The fourth had been an artist. He had been called in to paint her and she had been dissatisfied with his work. That was all. Lucrezia clutched the cross locket she wore around her neck. She was just as merciless as Cesare and had no right to feel even the slightest bit of guilt for the carriage driver’s death.

Yet, a small part was beginning to and she hated it. The Assassin and his ways was getting into her head and driving her insane.

“Are you alright, amore mio?” Pietro asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucrezia jumped and turned to him. “Of course.” She said, jittery by the direction her own thoughts were taking.

“What did you think of the song?” Pietro asked, pushing his curly long hair away from his forehead. He sat down on the bench again and took hold of the triangular musical instrument that he held upside down.

Lucrezia looked at it and then sat down on her bed, across from him. “What is that?”

“This?” Pietro asked. “This is called a psaltery.” He ran his fingers over the strings, producing a tinkling melody. “However it is not as popular as it used to be. People prefer to use lutes nowadays.”

“How do you play it?” Lucrezia asked, leaning forward to touch the wooden instrument gingerly, as if she expected to get hurt.

Pietro grinned at her. “You run your fingers across the strings while holding onto these pegs.”

“Teach me.” Lucrezia ordered.

Pietro chuckled. “No need for that, amore. I am here to play this music for you. Why would you need to trouble those pretty fingers of yours?”

Lucrezia stared at him angrily as he went back to singing love songs about her. As he sang about her luxurious golden hair, she imagined bring down the psaltery down on his head. How dare he mock her? Did he think she was incapable of having any talent?

When he was done, he set the instrument down and took her hands. “Now, tell me. Will you attend my play tomorrow night?”

Lucrezia snatched her hands away. “Cesare will arrive tomorrow morning and we have plans.”

Pietro’s face turned ashen when he heard her Brother’s name and she was glad that at least that instilled fear in him. Lately, it seemed Pietro was taking her for granted…and so was Cesare.

Her Brother had spent the whole of last week taking Charlotte around and shopping for her. And what did she get? A flimsy dress that Charlotte had gifted her. The look her sister-in-law had given her while presenting her could not be forgotten that easily.  

 There had been disdain clear in her eyes as she had laid the dress on her lap and then she had just stood there, with her hands clasped, silently challenging her. She knew. Lucrezia couldn’t say how, but Charlotte knew that there was something going on between her and Cesare.

The thought brought a blush to her cheeks and she put a hand up. “You can leave.” She told Pietro.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I’ve heard Cesare will not be back for another three hours.”

“Leave.” She said aloud. “I have a headache.”

Pietro’s smile dropped and he picked up his psaltery and left the room in a huff, grumbling to himself. Lucrezia massaged her forehead and got up to pace around her room. There were days when she felt she were living in a prison instead of her home. She wanted to feel free. Just once, she wanted to know what it felt like to do whatever she wanted without having so many expectations burdened down on her.

She sighed and heard the wheels of a carriage below. She ran towards her window and saw a carriage stop. A tall, heavy-set man exited the carriage and walked towards the gates.

It was her Father. He was dressed in his black robes rather than his usual white and red Pope robes, meaning he had been out on Templar business. Lucrezia wasted no time in going down the stairs to greet her Father.

“You’re home.” She said excitedly and hugged him. “It’s been almost a year.”

The old man squeezed her back and then pulled her away. “Si, and how lovely it is to be greeted by you.” He kissed her cheek and then let his fingers brush away her lose locks from her face. “Let us go inside.”

“Shall I ask someone to get you something to eat?” Lucrezia asked.

Rodrigo Borgia curled his arm around her waist and walked. “That will not be necessary. I have already dined.”

They walked to his office and he made her sit in a cushioned chair while he took his place at the table. The room was small, but richly decorated with the finest crafted furniture and fabrics. The entire wall was but bookshelves. Thousands of tomes lay on the shelves and none of them had a speck of dust on them.

Her Father spread out some parchments and removed his inkpot from the drawer. “And how have you been? Is Cesare behaving?”

Lucrezia pursed her lips. She wanted to tell him how angry she had been at not knowing that Cesare had been married, but her Father had just arrived from a long journey and she didn’t want to vex him. “I suppose.” She waved off. “You have just arrived from work and you’re already at it again?”

“There is a lot to be done.” Rodrigo said distractedly and sat down on his chair, searching for his quill.

“It’s behind that book there. On your right.” Lucrezia said.

“Grazie.” Rodrigo said and immediately began to write.

Lucrezia sighed. She crossed her legs and wondered why no one in her family paid any attention to her anymore. She shifted in her seat and then tapped her fingers on the arms of her chair. She did want to ask her Father something, but she didn’t know how to begin.

“Padre? Who is Ezio Auditore?” she asked carefully.

Rodrigo moved his hand so abruptly that he tipped over his inkpot, causing the ink to spread all over his documents. “Matteo!” he called. One of the servants immediately appeared with a rag and started to clean up the mess.

Her Father muttered under his breath and when he saw he waiting for a reply, shook his head. “He’s the enemy. You know that.”

“Who was he? Why do we engage in war with him?”

“He’s an Assassin, that’s why!” Rodrigo’s face turned bright red with anger. “He’s just like his meddlesome Father who wouldn’t leave my affairs alone. He got in my way, so I had his whole family killed.”

“His whole family?” Lucrezia asked, aghast at her Father’s admission.

“The Father and his two sons.” Rodrigo said, pushing away the servant when the mess was cleaned up. “Ezio was to die too, but he was too fast for us. And Giovanni’s wife and daughter. They should have all been killed too. That family has been nothing but trouble.”

“You killed Ezio’s Father and Brothers?” Lucrezia asked, feeling numb.

“His younger Brother was a child.” Rodrigo said, as if he was proud of his actions.

“You had a child killed?” Lucrezia felt frozen in her chair and realized she had been repeating whatever her Father had been saying.

“The whole family was supposed to die.” Rodrigo started to write again. “Why the sudden interest in him?”

Lucrezia got up and walked over to her Father. She wrung her hands and then crossed her arms, before letting them loose by her side. “I am just trying to understand our enmity with him.”

“My daughter is showing an interest in our work.” Her Father looked amused.

“Why not?” Lucrezia said. “I am a Borgia too, am I not?”

Her Father took her arm and let her sit on his lap. “Si, a very beautiful one.” He said, kissing her cheek. “But you don’t need to trouble yourself with these affairs. In your age, you should be resting, going shopping and roaming the country with your friends.”

“I have no friends.” Lucrezia said. “And I want to do so much more. I have so much free time nowadays, I feel like I should make better use of it.” She looked up hesitatingly at her Father. “Perhaps I should take up studying.”

Her Father snickered. “Lucrezia, you were never good at your studies anyway.” He let her up and kissed her hand. “Your time will be better spent doing something else rather than burying your nose into books.”

Lucrezia felt like she had just been slapped. First Pietro had made fun of her for trying to learn how to play a musical instrument and now her Father. Did they have so little faith in her abilities?

Her Father seemed to notice her disturbed expression. “Have you considered taking up sewing? Or cooking even?”

“No!” Lucrezia snapped and stormed out of the room. She wanted to run away from here; anywhere where she might find some threads of peace. She had about to step out of the gates, when she stood at the City beyond the gates. Roma- the place where she was not welcome and where the citizens hated her and the Assassins were plotting the fall of the Borgia.

Where else could she go? She turned around and let her feet carry her upstairs to the second floor. She stopped at the corridor, eyeing the large door nervously and then dragged herself towards it. She stared at the large white wooden door and put her hand on the handle.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed down and opened the door and walked into a room decorated with light blue curtains and flags of the Borgia. There were two large shelves on each side of the room, carrying books for children and small figurines hanging from them.

On a low shelf, she found carved and painted wooden figures of animals and a doll wearing a newly stitched dress, no doubt created by Catalina- the governess.

“Signora!” Catalina got up and smoothed her dress. She bowed her head and stood silently, waiting for her instructions.

But Lucrezia wasn’t even looking at her. She looked down at the two dark-haired little boys who were playing a game on the floor. When they saw her, she saw them both looking at her with wide brown eyes, as if she were a stranger.

Her mouth went dry and she felt a twitch in her heat. Turning to Catalina, she said, “Why are they on the floor?”

“They insisted they play the game there.” Catalina said in a low tone.

“It is cold outside and no doubt the floors are too. Not to mention they might not be clean.” Lucrezia said.

“I had them washed this morning.” Catalina replied without looking up.

Lucrezia frowned at her and turned back to the two boys. She tried to smile, but her muscles failed her. She bent down a little. “And how are you both doing today?”

The two boys looked at each other and then back at her with a fearful expression. They no doubt thought she was an intrusive stranger. Lucrezia threw an uneasy glance at Catalina who still wouldn’t look up at her.

Lucrezia reached out to touch the hair of the three year old boy, who flinched away from her touch. She turned to the two year old boy who crawled over to his elder brother’s side. Lucrezia straightened. Clearly she wasn’t wanted here.

Catalina came over then. “Giovanni, Rodrigo….this is your Madre.” She said sweetly.

The two boys blinked up at her and then hugged her. Catalina looked at Lucrezia uneasily and then pulled the boys away. “Why don’t you give your Madre a hug?”

“No!” Lucrezia snapped. “I don’t need you to tell them what they should do!”

“Signora….” Catalina started, but Lucrezia pushed past her and walked out the door and down the stairs to her own room. Tears pricked her eyes as she kept seeing the faces of her two sons who didn’t even recognize her.

It wasn’t their fault, since she had never spent any time with them to begin with. After they were born, she had been too busy taking care of herself rather than her sons. And Giovanni had needed her the most! He had been born with a defect and miraculously healed after his Father, Perotto had taken off with him. Then one day she had found him in Cesare’s arms. He was alive and that had been a blessing, but that day Cesare had told her that Giovanni was no longer her son.

She wasn’t allowed to ask any questions and Cesare had taken her away for a few months- away from her son. Catalina had been in charge of Giovanni throughout. Then after she had married Alfonso and had his child, she had wanted nothing to do with her own son. That had been because every time she saw her son, she was reminded of his Father- the man killed by her own Brother.

It was her own fault for pushing away her children and it should have come as no surprise that they didn’t even recognize her. But it still hurt….

She turned away from her room and went downstairs. She couldn’t stay in this Castello for another second. The walls seemed to be closing around her. No one wanted her and no one cared for her. Especially Cesare who had made only empty promises to her.

“Signora, were to?” The newly appointed carriage driver asked.

“Roma.” She said, sitting inside and slamming the door shut.

The driver asked no questions. He drove off and across the bridge and into the City of Roma. She saw a group of thieves scuttling in the corner and asked the driver to stop.

Getting out, she stomped towards them. “Where is he?” she called.

The thieves considered her with reproach and then ignored her. This only heightened her anger. She walked closer to them. “Where is he?”

“Where is who?” one of the thieves asked jeeringly.

“Ezio. Where is that Assassin?”

“And why would we tell you?” Another thief asked. He looked younger than her.

“I have no time for your games.” Lucrezia said. “If you won’t tell me, then I’ll ask someone else….who will be rewarded handsomely.” She turned to go.

“Aspetta!” The young thief called.  Lucrezia smiled broadly and then turned back to them.

Crossing her arms, she put her chin up. “Well?”

“He is…up on a rooftop.” He said. Lucrezia looked up but didn’t see anyone. “I didn’t say here.”

Lucrezia frowned and started to walk away when she heard a loud booming sound. There was an explosion and she saw smoke billowing from one of the towers- a Borgia tower.

The thieves behind her chuckled. “And another one turns to dust.”

Lucrezia went over to where the tower was and saw a hooded-man jump out from the tower and into a haystack below. She stormed over there, her anger threatening to burst from her chest. She didn’t know why she was here and why she had come looking for him. All she knew was that she wanted to see him.

Ezio jumped out of the haystack unscathed, and brushed off the straws from his sleeves. He checked his weapons and took a look around at the burning tower with unconcealed pleasure. Only then, when he had turned back, that he noticed her.

She saw him narrowing his eyes and reaching for his dagger. She stopped before him, breathing hard and then without another thought, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Her mind was devoid of any thoughts whatsoever. All she felt were his warm lips. Her eyes closed, she let her hands push his back towards her and coaxed him into responding. She felt Ezio's hands run up her arms and grab both her wrists and then suddenly she was being pushed away.  
"What are you doing?" He asked in a low growl. He was obviously surprised by her actions but she could see the faintest of lust in his eyes.  
Lucrezia blinked rapidly as if she had been douse with cold water and looked all around her. They were in a small enclosure with eight feet walls all around them beyond which lay the market. When she looked up she saw a guard patrolling on the rooftops. He did see her and then the Assassin but he registered no expression. He went back to walking across the rooftops and keep careful vigil.  
Lucrezia let out a breath. The guard knew better than to meddle in her affairs. The last guard who has reported her affair with Pietro, had been lashed severely by Cesare. She had been disappointed when Cesare hadn't come back to her, meaning that he hadn't been bothered by her affair at all.  
Since Pietro had been a means to make her Brother jealous, she had ever since lost all interest in the actor.  
When she turned back to Ezio, she saw him still standing, waiting for an answer.  
"What do you mean?" She asked breathlessly.  
"You know. What was all this?" He asked, splaying his hands.  
Lucrezia licked her bottom lip. "Don't act so prude." She scoffed. "Everyone knows that you go to the brothel almost every night."  
"So you're comparing yourself to a courtesan?" Ezio raised an eyebrow and then caught her hand when she moved to slap him.  
"Let go!" She wriggled free of his grasp and then rubbed her wrist.  
"I don't know whether to think you're brave or foolish." He said.  
"Are you going to lecture me again?" She asked. "Do you think I'm scared of those townspeople? If anything they need to be scared."  
"What are you talking about?" Ezio asked suspiciously.  
"These towers you're burning..." She gazed up at the still burning tower. The guards protecting it had long fled for their lives and no doubt the captain was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Do you actually think you've put a sent in Cesares plan? He'll rise again to destroy you Assassins. You'll burn one tower and another will rise in its place."  
"As with the Assasins." Ezio answered. "Kill one and three will take his place."  
Lucrezia glared at Ezio. No doubt he was right. She had heard that the Assassin order was growing and this seemed to be worrying Cesare to a great degree.  
But she was sure that Cesare had some plan up his sleeve. He had been busy lately dividing his time between Charlotte and the Templars.  
"We shall see who triumphs." Lucrezia said confidently.  
Just then she heard an uproar behind the walls. Startled, she looked at Ezio and then walked out through the doorway to see who was making all that commotion.  
A large crowd of people were slowly gathering towards a small house at the end of the lane. There was a scream and then a woman’s desperate plea. Whoever that woman was, she was blubbering and Lucrezia couldn’t make any sense whatsoever of what was going on until she heard a man’s rough voice.   
“Your husband has been accused of treachery!” Cesare said.   
Lucrezia glanced at Ezio who looked at her dubiously. Then he was pushing through the crowd and as the people parted, Lucrezia saw Cesare and his loyal bodyguard- Micheletto Corella. If she hadn’t been related to Cesare, she would have easily mistaken Micheletto and Cesare as brothers. They were alike n almost every way except for their names.   
They both bore the same looks, the same elegant clothes and the same predatory look in their eyes- searching for enemies they wanted to devour. While Cesare thought of devious plans, Micheletto was the one who executed them without another thought. Cesare’s word was his order and he would carry them out regardless of the cost.   
Now that Micheletto was here, Lucrezia knew someone’s death was imminent. Looking sideways, she saw Ezio already clambering up a roof and watching the scene before him. A few thieves joined him and the Assassin was whispering something to them.   
Lucrezia felt a hot clenching pain in her stomach. She had only heard of Cesare and Ezio’s enmity, but now it looked like she was about to see exactly how deep their hatred ran for each other. Her common sense told her to walk away from that place in case Cesare would see her.   
He may not mind her being with a mediocre actor, but he would mind tremendously if he knew she was even a feet near Ezio. And if he found out that she had just kissed him…..   
The woman’s young son came out of his house and knelt near his Mother who was bawling.   
“Let go of my Madre!” the boy screamed.   
Cesare’s anger was twofold. He picked up the boy with his shirt and pushed him towards Micheletto who picked up the boy for all to see. Gasps were heard all around her and Lucrezia stifled her own. The boy looked to be about eleven and twelve and she instantly saw the faces of her two sons who no longer recognized her.   
The Micheletto turned towards the crowd and Lucrezia stepped into the shadows.   
“Those who betray the Borgia, do not have the right to live!” he bellowed.   
The boy screeched and his Mother wrapped her arms around Cesare’s leg, begging him to let go of her son. Cesare kicked her aside and the woman uttered a loud cry.   
She looked up and saw Ezio reach into his back to remove his crossbow. He took aim and Lucrezia took another step back inside the enclosure. The rustle of fallen leaves, caught Ezio’s attention and he turned to her.   
Lucrezia stared silently at him. What should she even say? Should she tell him not to kill her Brother? Should she tell him not to save the boy?  
She swallowed and bowed her head. She didn’t want any harm to come to the little boy. He wasn’t the enemy. He wasn’t the one who had torn down the Borgia towers or hindered every single of Cesare’s plan. But once Cesare had made up his mind, there was no turning back.   
She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Whatever would happen would happen now.   
Holding her breath, she could actually feel the minutes pass by her. There was only darkness and heavy silence. And then all that was shattered when a loud cry erupted beyond the walls.   
“Catch him!” Cesare was roaring.   
Lucrezia snapped her eyes open and peeked through the doorway. People were scrambling everywhere and running towards their houses. A large group of guards was rushing to Cesare’s side and at first Lucrezia couldn’t spot the young boy or his Mother anyway.   
Then she saw them being taken away by large men carrying heavy axes. A few thieves were confusing the guards while the Mother and son escaped. She looked up at the roof and saw that Ezio was no longer standing there.   
She stepped out of the enclosure as the streets cleared up and saw Cesare on his horseback galloping away and screaming. No doubt he was chasing the Assassins. She walked a few steps and then jumped back when someone leapt in front of her.   
Ezio raised his head and stared at her as he put his crossbow back. He smirked at her and then giving her a nod, walked away. She stood, confused for a few seconds and then walked to where she had seen him go. But Ezio was no longer in sight.  
She let out a breath she hadn’t even known she was holding. Her brother was unhurt, the boy and his Mother were safe and she….she was just confused about what she should feel.   
“Looking for someone?”  
The gruff voice roused her from her thoughts and she gathered herself. “No.” she told Micheletto who was standing right behind her. He was really close and she instinctively stepped back.   
“Cesare may not have noticed, but I did.” Micheletto said. “Nothing escapes me. Not even your little indiscretion.”   
“And what do you mean by that?” Lucrezia asked angrily.   
Micheletto took a step beside her and rested his hand on the beam, blocking her path. She wondered what Cesare would think of his loyal man now seeing him harassing his sister.   
Micheletto brought his face closer to hers. “Did you really think I didn’t notice you…with someone?”  
“I was with no one.” Lucrezia turned to go but Micheletto put his other arm up.   
Micheletto grinned at her. “I saw the Assassin come up the roof from where you were standing.” He gesticulated behind her. “From that small enclosure there where our tower used to stand.”  
“You can think whatever you like.” Lucrezia said, pushing his arm away angrily. “I owe you no explanation.”  
“I wonder what Cesare would think.” Micheletto said as she turned to walk away.   
Lucrezia paused and then turned sharply on her heels. “Do it!” she challenged. “Let’s see who he believes.”   
Micheletto expression faltered and he looked away. Lucrezia knew she had won and smiled.   
“And the next time you threaten me, you wouldn’t have to deal with Cesare’s anger.” Lucrezia raised her chin. “You should think better than to cross me, Micheletto. I’ll have you wishing you were dead.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lucrezia plucked a grape from the small branches and put it in her mouth. A burst of sweetness spread in her mouth and she let the juice swirl around in her mouth before she swallowed. She pulled the fruit bowl closer and plucked another grape from the bunch.   
The two men she was having lunch with, barely noticed that she wasn’t eating anything but fruit. Cesare was sitting at the head of the table and Micheletto was seated on his right. Lucrezia had taken a seat a few chairs away from Cesare’s left, so that she wouldn’t be bored by Cesare’s talk of work. He had unrolled a few parchments and he and Micheletto were deep in discussion.   
She briefly heard something about the French troops and decided she didn’t care for the rest of the conversation. The French reminded her of Charlotte- Cesare’s wife who thankfully was off visiting her friends again.   
Plucking another grape, she watched Micheletto, wondering if he had told anything to Cesare yet. She guessed not, since Cesare had not brought it up in almost a week now. Still, she had to make sure that Cesare’s most loyal man kept his mouth shut. She was however immensely grateful that Micheletto hadn’t seen her when she had foolishly kissed Ezio.   
The kiss- what had gotten into her? All she could think about nowadays was Ezio- that dratted Assassin. About his family and how her Father had them executed and then how her Brother had shot his Uncle. Yet, he hadn’t taken out his vengeance out on her and he had plenty of chances to do that.   
Lucrezia rolled the grape between her fingers and then dropped it back into the bowl. What kind of person was Ezio Auditore who didn’t believe in an eye for an eye vengeance?   
The entrance of a guard roused her from her thoughts and turned her attention to her Brother who was speaking in a low voice. Whatever information the guard had brought was for her Brother’s ears only. Even Micheletto went back to eating his lunch rather than pry.   
“I have to leave.” Cesare announced. He picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth.   
“What’s the matter?” Lucrezia asked.   
Cesare dropped the napkin on the table unceremoniously and got up. “Nothing that should trouble you.”  
Lucrezia gritted her teeth. “Is it about Charlotte?”  
Cesare walked over to put a finger under her chin to raise her head so that she was looking right into his dark eyes. “I said…you don’t need to concern yourself.” His voice was far from gentle and when he bent down to kiss her, she almost turned away from him.   
He captured her lips in a demanding kiss and Lucrezia was once again reminded of the way she had kissed Ezio. She hadn’t bothered to know whether he had responded or not, all she had cared then was of her own needs.   
Cesare pulled away then and Lucrezia opened her eyes, looking anywhere but at him. She was doing it again- she was thinking about Ezio.   
Micheletto got up. “Then I shall leave as well.”  
Lucrezia turned to him and smiled. “You haven’t finished your meal. Stay.” She smiled.   
Micheletto hesitated but when Cesare walked over to him and patted his shoulder, he sank down back into his chair.   
“Finish your meal and then get back to work.” Cesare told him. “I want my most loyal man healthy for the war we have ahead.”  
The minute she heard the word ‘war’, Lucrezia felt her heart skip a beat. The thought of Ezio and Cesare fighting head to head, sickened her. For some reason, she didn’t want either of them hurt, but someone’s death was regardless inevitable in this war between Templars and Assassins.   
“I shall be back soon, amore.” Cesare said. “Do not look so worried.”  
Lucrezia smiled and when Cesare walked out the door, she focused all her attention back on Micheletto.   
"I take it, you haven't spoken to Cesare." she said, leaning back in her chair and challenging him. Micheletto scowled at her and then dropped his spoon.   
"Worried that he may choose to believe me over his own sister?" he sneered.   
"Hardly." Lucrezia replied and popped another grape into her mouth. "Cesare will always choose me."  
"At the moment, he chose his own wife." Micheletto said and then picked up his spoon to toss his food back and forth on the plate.   
Lucrezia dropped her smiled and leaned forward. "He will always come back to me. And you know that."   
Micheletto shrugged and started to eat. "One day, he won't." he said, in between mouthfuls. Lucrezia glared at him but he was unnerved. "It could be because he grew tired of you, prefers his own wife or maybe…he finds out how you betrayed him with the Assassin."  
Lucrezia pushed back the fruit bowl so violently, it toppled over and the fruit rolled over and bumped against his plate. Micheletto simply rolled them away and resumed eating.   
"Let us stop playing games." Lucrezia said and got up. "How do I earn your silence?"   
Micheletto raised an eyebrow. "That is a pretty tempting offer you have laid on the table."  
"Indeed." Lucrezia started to walk around the long table. "Everyone has a price. What is yours?"  
"It's not money." Micheletto said quickly.   
"A man of your caliber has no use of it, I suppose." Lucrezia said softly yet tauntingly.   
"Cesare pays me enough for my services." Micheletto put his spoon down and pushed his plate away. His eyes were fixed on hers as she came over to his side. "I do however have needs of another service."   
Lucrezia smiled beguilingly at him. "Is that so?"   
She had barely made it over to him, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Taking her hand, he pressed his lips softly on her skin and she did everything she could to not cringe. He pushed his chair back and let her fall on his lap.   
"I would like to see what the fuss is all about." he said huskily.   
Lucrezia clenched her hand so as not to slap him. She wondered how her Brother would respond if he ever knew what his most loyal man thought of his sister and of his intentions. But mostly, she was aware that her own anger at being treated like a wanton was threating to erupt from her in the most violent way.   
If she struck him right then, Micheletto would never learn. No, she would have to use other devices to show him who he was crossing.   
She smiled again, an idea already forming in her mind. "I shall have to show you then."   
Micheletto leaned over to kiss her, but she picked up his goblet. "Not here. But let us drink to this… arrangement."  
Lucrezia sipped some wine from his goblet, while staring at him and then tapped her finger on the metal. She put the goblet down and turned her finger while keeping her eyes fixed on him. "Your turn." she murmured.   
Micheletto took the goblet from her fingers and then drank the wine in one gulp. "The deal has been made."   
Lucrezia got up. "Indeed." she said.   
"Then let us head to your bed chamber." He said, getting up.   
"What is the hurry?" Lucrezia stepped away from him and made her way to the cabinets where they kept the wine. "We should have another drink."   
Micheletto grabbed her wrist. "No. Now! Cesare will be back in a few hours."   
Lucrezia looked at the hand that was grasped around her wrist and scowled at him. She put her other hand on his wrist and pulled him away. "You should know better than to misbehave with me."   
"I can treat you however I want." Micheletto growled. "You don't want Cesare to know of your trysts with our foes, now do you?"  
Micheletto blinked suddenly and then stepped back. His hand went over to his chest and he stroked it. Then his hands went over to his throat and he was coughing and spluttering. "What is happening to me?"   
Lucrezia smiled. "Oh dear. I wonder what happened."   
Micheletto was kneeling on the floor, grabbing his throat and trying to breathe. His eyes had turned red and there were tears in them as he fought to breathe.   
She bent down and smirked. "I do hope no one has poisoned you."   
Micheletto gasped and then his eyes travelled down at her hand. He grabbed her left hand and stared at the hollow ring that adorned her ring finger.   
"You poisoned me?" he gasped.   
Lucrezia snatched her hand back. "It appears so." she said and walked back to the cabinet. She opened it and picked out the wine bottles before reaching out for a small vial at the back.   
"You shouldn't have angered me, Micheletto." she said and then walked over to the table. Picking up a glass of water, she went over to him. "And now you're going to die."  
"Puttana! Troia! I'll kill you!" Micheletto gasped.   
"I would like to see you try." Lucrezia poured half of the contents of the vial into the glass of water and swirled it. "Qui. Now take this."   
Micheletto started to push away her hands when she stepped back. "You don't want to drop the antidote, now do you?" she asked sweetly. "If you don't drink this in another five minutes, you'll die."   
Micheletto lunged forward and Lucrezia stepped back again, teasingly. "I'll give this to you happily." she said. "But you have to give me your word first."   
Micheletto bowed his head and coughed hard until a small pool of saliva formed near his hands. "Give me the antidote, puttana!"   
"That's no way to talk to someone who is about to save your life." she grinned. "Give me your word that you will never tell Cesare about what you saw."   
Micheletto glared up at her and she could see that sweat was dripping from his forehead. "I give you my word."   
Lucrezia smiled and then went over to him. She grabbed his hair and yanked it up so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "Go back on your word, and I will kill you." she passed the glass into his hands and stepped back. "You do see how easy it is for me to kill you, don't you?"   
Micheletto drank the antidote thirstily, like a man who hadn't had a drink in months. He nodded and when he was finished he wiped his mouth.   
Lucrezia nodded back and then walked out the room with her head held high. The guards standing by the door looked down and she paused and raised an eyebrow at them. The guards nodded hastily and she made her way to her room.   
The guards knew better than to report the incident to Cesare. Everyone knew now how not to cross her. Lucrezia felt elated at that thought. She enjoyed the immense rush of power surging through her veins, knowing that what she felt now wasn't something that could be easily taken away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

As the summers drew to an end, the evenings grew pleasant and Lucrezia found she no longer desired to remain cooped up in her room.  
As the sun began its descent in the horizon, Lucrezia emerged from her room and walked up the stairs toward the ramparts.  
Cesare had left on yet another excursion and had taken with him more than half the guards, and that contemptible Micheletto, meaning she could enjoy the serenity of the evenings among few guards who were patrolling on the rooftops and ramparts.  
She walked past them with her head held high and then stood on top of a fort, her favorite place in the entire Castello, after her own room of course. From here she could see the vast expanse of the sky without any obstruction of the numerous Borgia flags or towers.  
She gazed at the wonders of the sky as it changed color and then looked down at the river which reflected this marvel. Then, her gaze would rose to the city across the lake.  
On her first trip, she hadn't liked Roma at all. Especially the people. But now something had changed. She would constantly think of the city and even eavesdrop at the guard's conversations.  
She had been to the Colosseo to see Pietro's play, but she had hardly spent time admiring the amazing structure. She would listen to the guards talk about it and how beautiful the Colosseo looked in the evenings when the torches were lit. She had been there to see the play in the evening too, but she had never noticed anything like that. All she had cared about then was that Cesare had been by her side, stroking her hand while growing restless as Pietro kept gawking at her in between his scenes.  
Lucrezia still remembered how pleased she had felt to make Cesare jealous. Now, she found herself thinking less and less of trying to seduce Cesare and more of another man who loomed over her thoughts and dreams.  
She leaned over at the ledge and rested her face on her palm. As the sun finally set, she sighed and started to think of Ezio. She recalled the way she kissed him. Many of her lovers had claimed that even one of her kisses was enough for them to turn them into her slaves. They claimed that they never forgot her passionate kisses and she wondered if Ezio had felt anything for her at all.  
Did he think about her...about their kiss?  
She felt her face getting warmer and laughed to herself. Surely he must have felt something for her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, wishing that she could feel Ezio's arms around her and not just because he wanted a hostage to save his ally, but because he really wanted to. She wanted to feel his touch. She wanted him to kiss her and most importantly, she wanted him to be crazy in love with her.  
The smile on her face spread further and so did the blush on her cheeks. She felt a fluttering in her stomach and when the cool wind brushed against her and played with the loose tendrils of hair around her face, she shivered.  
Opening he eyes, she stared at the city across the river and wondered where Ezio was tonight. She imagined him thinking about her and sighed again.  
Even though he didn't have deep feelings for her, he must have cared for her a little to not have killed Cesare. He had a perfect shot and he could have ended this whole war by murdering Cesare then and there. But he hadn't. When he had leapt in front of her after Cesare had left, there had been something in his eyes- a softness, as if he did care for her enough to not kill her brother in front of her. Or so she would actually like to believe. There couldn't be another reason why he had spared Cesare, could it?  
"Signora?" A guard called from behind her.  
"I asked to not be disturbed." She said angrily.  
"Perdonami." He said, looking sheepish. "But your Father has asked to see you."  
Lucrezia turned slightly and then sighed. "Bene." She walked to the door and went down the stairs to her Father's small but extravagant office.  
The two guards standing at the door greeted her and then moved aside to let her through the heavy wood door.  
"Padre, you asked to see me?" She said while coming in.  
The office was dimly lit and the seat from across her Father was occupied. This meant that her Father wasn't having a Templar meeting but entertaining a guest. When her Father did have meetings with the other Templars, the room would be brightly lit and there would be a lot of chatting and arguing amongst the men.  
"If you're busy, I'll come later." She turned to go but her Father called her.  
"No, Aspetta." He said. "I would like you to meet someone."  
The man sitting in the chair got up and turned. He couldn't be much older than her, but he certainly looked to be about the same age as he Father. He had long wavy unkempt hair that was slowly thinning, a large beard around his thick mouth. He was short and stocky and the only way she decided he wasn't that old was because he didn't have many lines on his face. She studied his clothes and thought that even though he was dressed in clothes made of rich fabrics, he carried himself like a common man.  
Such a contrast from Ezio, who despite wearing plain robes, carried himself like royalty.   
"You must be Lucrezia." He grinned and came toward her.  
She glanced at her Father uncertainly and then let the stranger take her hand.  
"It is an honor to be present before such a graceful, beautiful woman." He said and kissed her hand.  
Lucrezia wanted to pull her hand away, but he appeared to be one of her Father's important guests.  
"L'onore e mio." She said, but didn't mean.  
"This is Alfonso d'Este. The Duca of Ferrara." Her Father introduced.  
Lucrezia nodded at him and then turned to her Father, wondering why she was called.  
"Lucrezia, why don't you show our esteemed guest around our Castello." Her Father requested.  
Lucrezia frowned. Since when was she being called to entertain her Father's guests?  
"Ah, un momento." Alfonso said. The door behind them opened and a man in plain tunic and breeches entered, carrying a large stack of sheets. "I have to attend to this. Mi Dispiace but I shall need five minuti." He said and then walked out with whom she thought was one of his servants.  
"And what is that I must show your guest?" She asked. "The ramparts? The training ground? Our horses?"  
Her Father sat down back in his chair and entwined his hands. "I would like you both to be better acquainted."  
"Che?" She asked in disbelief.  
"I have arranged for you both to be married." He explained.  
"Married? To him?" She gasped. "Never!"  
"Lucrezia." Her Father said in a cajoling tone. "It is time you settle down. I haven't many years left and I would like to see my children well settled and happy in their marriages."  
"Hah!" Lucrezia said scornfully. "This isn't a marriage but an arrangement. What have you traded me off for this time?"  
Rodrigo slammed his hand on the table. "You will not use that tone on me!" He reprimanded. "Alfonso is the duke; you shall be the duchessa of Ferrara and be happy in your new castle."  
"Lies!" Lucrezia retorted. "What is it that you really want? Control of Ferrara? Money?"  
Rodrigo got up and leaned on the table. "You have no say in this matter. You will marry him by the end of this week."  
"So it doesn't matter that I may want to marry someone else? Someone I love?"  
Rodrigo snickered. "Cesare is happily married to Charlotte. And so should you be."  
Lucrezia wanted to scream some more, but she started to feel that if she even opened her mouth, she would start sobbing out loud. She turned away, opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.  
Her hands clenched into fists, she stomped down the corridor, intent on going into her room to scream, when Alfonso came to her.  
"I believe you owe me a tour of your casa." He grinned.  
"I have a headache." She snapped and then walked up the stairs. She was about to head inside her room, when she heard the sounds of a carriage. She peeked through the stairway windows and saw Cesare emerge from the carriage with Charlotte.  
Lucrezia turned around and went downstairs. "Cesare! I want to speak to you." She said, coming down the stairs. She saw Charlotte frown heavily at her, but she ignored her.  
"I have just returned from an exhausting journey." Cesare replied.  
"It is important." She said, taking his hand. She led him indoors to the small library and dismissed the guards standing there.  
"Close the door." She told them as they left.  
"What is it?" Cesare asked wearily and then headed to the small table to get some wine.  
"Father has arranged my marriage." She said.  
Cesare didn't even flinch upon hearing the news. "Oh. I take it that the duke of Ferrara has arrived?"  
Lucrezia felt as if she had been stabbed in the back. "Of course you knew." She said bitterly.  
Cesare walked to her and put his hand on the side of her face. "It is in our best interests." He said.  
"After that puttana Caterina Sforza announced to everyone about our transgressions, people have been talking." He said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"Rumor will destroy what little reputation we Borgia have left. After what the Assassins are doing to us... Eh... I shall not let that vex me anymore. We have that under control."  
"Oh?" She asked, her heart beating faster. "So you've caught Ezio?"  
"No." Cesare said in annoyance and Lucrezia eased. "But we have been thwarting the Assassin recruits. They were ill prepared for the onslaught of my guards."  
Lucrezia walked away from him to stare at the books on the shelves. "The Assassins will retaliate."  
"I want them to." Cesare said. "They make one mistake and I'll have them in the palm of my hands."  
Cesare came over to her and stroked her back lovingly. "But I don't want you to worry about that." He said kissing the side of her neck. "You'll be married soon and should be spending time with Alfonso."  
"I cannot marry him." She said, shaking her head. "I do not care for him."  
Cesare turned her around to face him and took her hands in his. "You don't have to worry about those trivial things. Marriage isn't about loving someone. It's about getting something in return. Something that fills your emptiness. I needed power and money and got it through marriage. You'll have a husband and children..."  
"What about love?" She asked.  
"You'll always have me." Cesare promised. "Marriage doesn't mean one stays with that person for the rest of your life. You know that, caro."  
Cesare kissed her softly on the lips and Lucrezia pulled her hands away from him.  
"Don't be stubborn." Cesare said. "It'll be better for all of us if you just comply."  
Lucrezia walked out of the library silently and went up to her room. Closing the door, she sat down on her bed, took her pillow in her hands and sobbed into it.


	11. Chapter 11

This was her wedding day. She was supposed to be happy.   
Dressed in an expensive black velvet dress with golden lace and ermine on the neck, she looked regal, especially with the diamonds that adorned her hair. The hall was decorated elaborately with flags and emblems of both the Este and Borgia family. Everyone they knew was present, carrying extravagant presents for the bride and groom.   
The people and the servants chanted her name. The poets and minstrels sang about her beauty and when she entered into the hall, with her Father by her side, everyone looked at her and she was the center of attention.   
This was what she had always wanted.   
So she couldn't understand why her eyes crept over to the windows over and over again, trying to catch a glimpse of Roma and hoping that she could see him just once.   
Her still to be husband was by her side and dressed in red robes and looking grand. She had heard that this was his second marriage after his wife had died due to complications in childbirth and his child too hadn't survived. That explained why she was being married off to him- she would bear him children and in return he would give his support to the Borgia.   
Glancing sideways, she saw Cesare sitting with Charlotte and whispering something in her ear that made his wife giggle. Her Father was with his ministers, discussing politics no doubt. Her eyes went back to Cesare and she saw his hand graze his wife's leg as he continued to whisper into her ear.   
Lucrezia could feel herself getting irked, but deep inside she knew it didn't have everything to do with Cesare. She knew it was just a foolish fantasy, but she had hoped that Ezio would show up, unannounced and she would get to see him. It wouldn't matter if he had come to kill a few of their guards or destroy the Castello, she had just wanted to see him before she got married to someone she didn't love.   
Her eyes flickered over to the window and she let out a deep sigh that caught the attention of Alfonso. He looked at her in dismay and then turned back to the priest. Lucrezia sighed inwardly and glimpsed at the large audience that were watching the ceremony with rapt attention.   
Her eyes scanned over the women, hating their ridiculous clothes and tacky shoes. Some of them hadn't even combed their hair properly while the woman sitting in the fourth row was wearing a dress that had been in fashion last year. Though the one sitting behind her had impeccable taste in clothes and had styled her hair in a neat braid. The woman had an annoyed look on her face and Lucrezia wondered where she had seen this familiar woman before.   
"Lucrezia?" Alfonso asked her and she almost gasped in surprise. He took her hands in his and then slipped ring on her finger.   
She looked down at it and mused that at least the ring had a better and larger jewel than the ones she had worn in her previous weddings. A ring was handed over to her and she took it in her fingers.   
The gold felt heavier and just for a brief moment she remembered her second husband, whose name had also been Alfonso. She hadn't wanted to marry him either, but he had shown her how kind and understanding he could be on their wedding night.   
She had loved him and the wedding ring, for the very first, had meant something. This however, would mean nothing.   
Glancing at the window one last time, she slipped the ring on Alfonso's thick finger and then feigned a smiled for the people who were sitting. Cesare looked especially pleased and she greeted him with a deep frown. He winked at her and she turned away from him.   
The priest announced them as husband and wife and gave his blessing. The people gathered, cheered and applauded for them while Lucrezia continued to put on an appearance that showed how elated she was to be married- again.   
They stepped down from the platform and Alfonso led her towards the door. Lucrezia smiled and nodded at everyone she passed by and then stopped when she noticed someone staring at her in the audience. The man had dark shoulder-length hair, a long moustache and short beard and a graceful neck. He was seated beside the woman who had the proficiency of being her competitor as being the most fashionable. What held her captive in the man's gaze however, were his large brown eyes that seemed to be drawing her in.   
The man smiled widely at her and studied her from top to bottom before resting at her chest. Lucrezia felt a surge of anger as well as a tingle of arousal. She passed him and headed outside where the music was playing.   
*****  
Lucrezia panted for breath and then let herself drop on the bed. She matted her sweaty forehead with her hand and gave a sigh of relief.   
"You were magnifico."   
"I've had practice." Lucrezia replied, still gasping for breath. She turned sideways and smiled at the man lying beside her. "Isn't your wife wondering where you are?"   
He shrugged and then turned sideways too and grasped her hand. "Do you care?"   
It was her turn to shrug. Francesco was the husband of Isabella d'Este, her sister-in law. From what she had seen, Isabella seemed like proud woman who clearly made no efforts to get to know who her Brother was marrying. Even at the wedding ceremony, she had stared at her as if she were a mongrel and now Lucrezia knew why this woman had taken such an instant disliking to her.   
Her husband's attraction to her was obvious and Lucrezia was more than happy to do whatever it took to irk that woman further.   
Lucrezia ran her fingers through Francesco's hair. "You've made me very happy today."   
"Your husband wouldn't mind?" Francesco asked, taking her hand and kissing it.   
"He is three rooms away, with a puttana." Lucrezia said and then leaned closer to him. "I am glad that I do not have to spend the night with him for I do not care for him."   
"Alfonso wants an heir." Francesco told her.  
"I shall worry about my wifely duties tomorrow." She said and then caressed his face. "For now, all I want...is you..." she lowered her head and kissed him softly.   
*****  
The next morning, Lucrezia woke up to the sounds of chirping birds. She smiled, without opening her eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling the roses that were in a vase on the bedside table.   
She stretched her arm sleepily and when she didn't touch anything but the sheets, she opened her eyes. Francesco had left. Not that she had expected him to stay, considering the nature of their relationship, yet she had hoped to wake up beside someone.   
She sat up and removed the pins and diamonds from her hair, placing them on the table beside the vase of roses. A maid entered and Lucrezia pulled up the sheets to cover her nudity.   
"My robes." she demanded.   
The maid moved with haste and removed the blue robes from her wardrobe. Lucrezia snatched it from her fingers and motioned for her to turn away.   
"Do not touch my jewels." she told her. "If I see even one of them misplaced I shall have you thrown in a cell to rot."   
The maid nodded without turning around and went about cleaning her room. Lucrezia got up and went over to her dressing table. Picking up a comb, she watched the glow on her face which she knew would soon vanish once she went downstairs to meet her new husband.   
She had barely known him a few hours and already she resented him. Taking a deep breath, she remembered what Francesco had told her about Alfonso needing heirs. Once again, she would have to give up everything she wanted and do what was expected of her. And where was Cesare in all this?   
He had promised her that despite her marriage to anyone, he would always be by her side because he loved her so much.   
Just then, she heard a loud boom and gasped, dropping the comb on the floor.   
"What was that?" she asked.   
The maid looked as terrified as her and stood frozen, clutching a rag to her chest.   
Lucrezia collected herself and went over to the balcony. Downstairs, she saw four guards running towards the gates. Behind them, five Papal guards followed them with their heavy swords drawn out.   
"He's here!" she heard one of the guards scream.   
Lucrezia stiffened. Who was here?  
She saw Cesare walk out of the door in his heavy armor and sheathing his sword. "Find him and bring him to me...alive!"   
Lucrezia turned to the maid. "Go find out what is happening." she ordered.   
The maid instantly scampered out the room and Lucrezia went over to the wardrobe to find her gowns. As soon as she was dressed in a crimson and golden dress, she headed downstairs, muttering to herself about how lazy the maid was for not returning with the news.   
"I have to do everything myself." she said, coming down the stairs.   
She heard a rustle coming from the library and stiffened. After a few seconds she heard a shuffle of footsteps and walked slowly towards the door. It was probably Cesare and perhaps he would tell her what was going on.   
Opening the door, she peeked inside and found it empty except for the unread books on the shelves. Taking a few more steps inside, she looked all around her and didn't find anyone here except for herself.   
Behind her, she heard the door close silently and stiffened once again. Someone was behind her.   
The footsteps came closer but she was unable to do anything but stand frozen with her hands clasped tightly together.   
"Lucrezia." Her name from his lips was sweet and intoxicating. Her heart leapt with joy when she heard his voice and she turned towards him.   
Dressed in newly dyed dark blue robes, he looked every bit as charming as in the dreams she was having about him. He strode towards her with slow grace, as if walking towards his prey.   
"You? What are you doing here?" she said, trying hard to sound angry to mask the delight in her voice.   
"I've come here to congratulate you on your wedding." Ezio said, drawing even closer until she could smell the earthy smell that was him and even the fresh dye on his clothes.   
Lucrezia swallowed. "Oh, davvero? How about I call my guards?"  
He raised his hand and brushed her hair from her face. "Why don't you?"  
Lucrezia held her breath when he touched her and all she could hear in that moment was the way her heart was beating faster in her chest. His golden eyes stared deeply into hers and she forgot for a brief moment who she was and what she was supposed to do when an enemy infiltrated her home.   
"I...I...could." she finished clumsily and stepped back. "Why are you really here, Assassin?"  
Ezio smiled at her and she felt her knees getting weak. Damn that man for making her feel this way!  
He stepped closer and she stepped back again, hating the way he seemed to know the effect he was having on her.   
"I told you, I am here to congratulate you on your third marriage." He was taunting her, but she could do nothing but step back and stare at him helplessly. She was now backed up against a bookshelf and lay her hands on her side to support herself.   
His hand brushed against the side of her face, then neck and down her shoulders. She had never been touched so lovingly before, except by her second husband Alfonso. Ezio's touch on her skin was maddening and she was finding it difficult to not act on her feelings.   
"Bugiardo..." she muttered and then closed her eyes when he stepped so close to her that his breath mingled with hers.   
"I don't lie." he whispered in her ear, leaning so close that she could feel every hard muscle in his body. The next second, Ezio's lips were on her the side of her neck, pressing soft kisses and pushing her over the edge.   
Her hands raised, she caressed his back as he bit her gently on the soft skin of her neck. Then he raised his head and pressed a soft kiss on the side of her lips.   
Before she could stop herself, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she put her hands on his arms to stop him.   
"Don't." she said, opening her eyes.   
Ezio stepped back as soon as she said that and then gave her a small comforting smile.   
"Don't tease me." she said, angry that more tears were threatening to flow.   
"Lucrezia...."   
"No! Stop!" Lucrezia said, putting both her hands in her hair and shaking her head. "Your games won't work on me, Ezio Auditore. So tell me why you are really here?"   
Ezio averted his eyes and she knew she had guessed right. Her heart ached when he continued to look away from her. She did want to cry then even though she would hate herself afterwards to show anyone her vulnerable side.   
"The Apple." Ezio said, with obvious guilt.   
Lucrezia blinked back her tears and then turned away from him and walked to the small desk in the room. "What of it?"   
"I need to know where it is." Ezio said. "It would be safer for the people of it were in the hands of the Assassins."   
Lucrezia clutched the chair and inhaled deeply, waiting for her heartache to subside. "Ah, so you were going to give yourself to me for the good of the people. How noble of you." Her voice was bitter as she said it.   
She heard Ezio sigh. "It is my mission to... my duty to make sure that the people always have the freedom to choose, even if it means I have to do something that I am not proud of."   
"Like seducing me." Lucrezia still couldn't bring herself to look at him.   
"I would never take advantage of you." Ezio said in a quiet voice.   
"No, you were waiting for me to take charge I suppose." Lucrezia retorted.   
"I am bound by my obligations. I need to know where the location of the Apple is." Ezio told her, coming to her side.   
Lucrezia stared down at the table, trying to avoid looking at him so that he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.   
"I have no information." Lucrezia said and then gave a short laugh as she found the courage to look up and stare into his eyes. "And what makes you think I would betray my own family. I am a Borgia, Assassin."   
"But you are not like them, even though you want everyone to believe that you are as ruthless." Ezio said. "I see in you something that is absent on your Father and Brother, and that is compassion."   
"Like the time I tried to poison you?" Lucrezia scoffed. "Your words will not make me change my mind or alter my loyalty. I shall never side with the enemy."   
Ezio smiled at her with pity. "One day, you shall see who the real enemy is, Lucrezia. And I know that you will take the right decision then."   
"How pathetic of you to expect that your enemy will have a change of heart and help you." Lucrezia tsked. "You Assassins are delusional."   
"You are not my enemy." Ezio said.   
"Go, before I call the guards." Lucrezia warned.   
Ezio gave her a smile and then walked over to the windows and opened one. "A presto, Lucrezia."   
"No, Ezio." she said as he climbed out. "Addio. I never want to see you again!"


	12. Chapter 12

The carriage was taking her further and further away from her home. As the gates of Il Vaticano were left behind and the driver took the outside roads of Roma, Lucrezia leaned back in her chair so that she wouldn't be noticed by the citizens...or Ezio.  
She didn't want to see him but she also wanted to see him. This would be the last time she would ever come here. Her mind was made up after Ezio had left her yesterday. She could no longer take being anywhere near him because she simply didn't trust herself.  
As they turned down a path outside the gates of Roma, Lucrezia opened the curtains and let the sun warm her skin.  
"You will love Ferrara." Alfonso told her, without even looking at her. He was reading from a parchment which he then folded with careful hands.  
"Hmm." Lucrezia rested he elbow on the edge of the window and gazed at the passing scenery outside. There were only trees and a small brook in her view and she sighed, already missing her home.  
"You will love the cathedrals and your new home." Alfonso was trying to make conversation but Lucrezia couldn't be bothered as she continued to look outside.  
"We are married now and he time has come to discuss our future." Alfonso said. When she finally looked at him, he continued. "I want an heir as soon as possible."  
Lucrezia raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
Alfonso laid out his hand. She stared at it with curiosity and put her own hand in his. Alfonso pulled her towards him and then made her sit beside him.  
"Your Father has my support. In return, I want an heir. That was the arrangement made."  
"How soon?" Lucrezia asked, feeling a dull pain in her stomach.  
Alfonso put his hand on her shoulder and then brought her forward to press a kiss on her lips.  
She could smell the sour taste of wine on his breath, smoke and a stale floral scent that probably belonged to the whore he had been with last night. Clearly, Alfonso did not believe in taking baths.  
She closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in his amateurish touches. He was caressing her with hesitance and then when his hands travelled lower to graze against her thigh, she gasped.  
Alfonso pulled her even closer, until she could feel his curly coarse beard against her neck. The hand on her thigh moved down her knee where he squeezed before reaching with his fingers to tickle her upper thigh.  
He was pushing her down on the plush seat then and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to be disgusted by his rough hands on her leg as they pulled at her skin. His skin was dry against her soft and his kisses on her lips were harsh.  
Lucrezia longed to push him away and jump out of the carriage, but she was married to this man now and it was her duty as his wife to give herself up.  
Taking a deep breath, she realized the only way she could let him continue was if she were to pretend someone else was touching her.  
She imagined firm thoughtful hands caressing her thigh. The lips on hers weren't rough, but loving and passionate. The beard scratching her neck wasn't a beard but light stubble that was soft.  
Lucrezia arched her hips upwards and imagined feeling the hardness of muscles as hands reached down her back to pull her even closer, so that two bodies were crushed together.  
The lips on hers were firm and when they traveled down her long graceful neck, she was sure she could feel the tiny scar on the side of his lips.  
Her eyes opened suddenly and she pushed Alfonso away.  
"What?" Alfonso asked harshly. His breathing was thick and his eyes lustful. He wiped his mouth and glared at her.  
Lucrezia went to sit back across from him and caught her breath again. She was thinking of him again. When would she finally forget Ezio?  
"Lucrezia!" Alfonso bellowed. "Have you forgotten that you are my wife?"  
"Si." Lucrezia told him with equal fury. "I am your wife. Not a whore! I will be treated like your wife and loved in a bed."  
Alfonso leaned back in his chair quietly. He was still livid, but he thought better than to argue with her and she wondered if Alfonso had indeed been with a whore in a carriage.  
Not that she cared. Alfonso could be with whomever he wanted as long as he didn't interfere in her affairs.   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
When she entered her new home, Lucrezia could only sigh as she gazed at the blue flags that adorned the walls and the blue curtains that hung from the windows. Unlike her extravagant home back in Il Vaticano, her new home may have looked beautiful from the outside with lush green gardens and fragrant flowers and even a fountain, but the interior was dreary with brown walls, large tables and chairs and a seat by the window that had a thick layer of dust on it.   
She frowned heavily and Alfonso must have noticed it for he grabbed her elbow. "Now that you are here, it is your duty to make this a home." he said. "I've been away for too long and after Isabella was married, there wasn't a woman to furnish this to her tasting."   
"Hmmm." she said, starting to go forward, but Alfonso stopped her.   
"I know you're still angry with me about what happened in the carriage." he said. "How about we forget that and do this again- the way you want it."   
"Bene." she said through gritted teeth, wanting nothing more than to find a horse and ride back home than stay with a man that she didn't love.   
"The food has been set, fratello." Isabella said, coming to greet them. She was wearing an emerald green gown with fur on the cuffs and collars. She looked every bit as elegant as Lucrezia thought she looked herself.   
"Lucrezia." Isabella said coldly. "Hope you had a lovely journey over here?"   
"Grazie, I...." Lucrezia had barely uttered those words when Isabella turned away and left to attend to the feast.   
She frowned again and then saw Francesco standing by the curtains and smirking. He smoothed his moustache and winked at her before heading towards the dining area. From the corner of her eye, Lucrezia saw Alfonso talking to one of his servants and she exhaled. Her husband had fortunately not noticed the salacious exchange and she didn't know if she was supposed to feel relieved or simple indifference.   
Lucrezia walked in the dining area and saw it filled with people she didn't know. Isabella was standing in the corner talking to three women who looked about her age. When she entered, the four women looked at her and then whispered amongst themselves. She caught Isabella's eye and saw her still regarding her with coldness that seemed to make its way into her bones and Lucrezia shuddered.   
Ignoring her, she took her place beside her husband and sat down, staring at her empty plate as the words "puttana" reached her ears from the corner where Isabella was standing.   
"My brother is too good for the likes of her." Isabella said. "She is but a piece of rifiuti that got blown in our neat home."   
Lucrezia clutched her spoon tight as the women continued to disparage her.   
"Do you think the rumors about her are true?" One of them asked.   
"Even Caterina Sforza spat out that Lucrezia has had relations with her own family." Another said.   
Isabella scoffed. "She is such a desperate woman that any man would do to keep her bed warm."   
Lucrezia felt her face flaming with shame and anger. Food was served to her, but she barely saw what it was and scoffed it down as quickly as possible, wanting only to leave from this place.   
Alfonso put a hand on her wrist. "Eat slowly. You are embarrassing me in front of the guests."   
Lucrezia looked up, saw Alfonso looking at her as if she were a worm. She looked at the other guests sitting across from her and saw them regarding her curiously. She dropped her spoon and wiped her mouth with a napkin.   
"Mi scusi." she mumbled and got up. Dropping the napkin, she walked out the dining area with her head held high.   
"Signora!" someone called her.   
She turned around to see one of the servants standing by a basin with a pitcher in his hand. Lucrezia hadn't used her hands to eat and not even touched the bread, but she nevertheless went over to him and splayed her hands.   
The cool water helped dissipate some of the anger that was coursing through her veins and she let out a small sigh. The blue curtains that separated the wash area from the dining area, opened and Francesco stepped in.   
He bowed to her and took her hand. "Lucrezia." he said, touching his lips softly to her hand.  
She stiffened as his short beard grazed her skin and waited for him to stand so that she could scream at him. Then she wondered why she would do that when she was really angry at his wife.   
After the servant had wiped her hands and Francesco's, they walked out and into the corridor.   
"How are you finding your new home?" Francesco asked.   
"Dull." she replied. "And the people over here are so....hostile."   
"You haven't met everyone. You will gradually come to love the people of Ferrara as they will come to love you."   
"Hmmm." she said.   
They had walked into the gardens and when they came upon a hedge, Francesco stopped and put his arm around her waist. "How about I make you feel more welcome tonight." he whispered.  
Lucrezia wanted to push him away then remembered how angry Isabella would be when she found out about her husband and her. She could imagine her sister-in-law's face- her round face would be bright red with anger and her small lips would be pressed together, trying to suppress the scream. Most importantly, she would be shamed in front of her own friends.   
"Alfonso..."   
"...sleeps late." Francesco said. "He will be drinking with his friends and will only go to bed a little before midnight. This gives us enough time to...find pleasure."  
Lucrezia put her hands on his chest and traced his breastplate with her fingers. "Hmmm."   
Francesco brought her hand back up to his lips. "Then I shall see you tonight."  
"I shall retire early." Lucrezia said and walked back into her new home, looking for her bedroom.   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
Lucrezia sighed yet again. The bedroom was even duller than she had imagined. The walls were brown and not decorated at all. There wasn't even a measly painting hanging on the wall or any flowers to mask the musty smell with its sweet fragrance. There was a small desk that was laden with stacks of parchments and a large bed with heavy brown blankets. Only the curtains were blue that added some color to the room even though it clashed with the brown furniture.  
Lucrezia found a small table where candles were kept and lit one. The room was immediately filled with soft warm light though it did nothing to make the room attractive. She stood in the center and turned all around her when she realized that she couldn't find a looking glass. Walking over to the wardrobe, she opened it to find that the maids had stashed her rich clothes with Alfonso's robes and now the shelves looked untidy.  
Lucrezia slammed the door shut and went over to pout on her new bed. The bed felt stiff under her and she groaned again. Alfonso had said that she could furnish the house to her tastes. Well the first thing she would do was to burn this bed!  
She pulled herself further into the bed and lay down. She was dressed in a silky translucent white dress and had left her blonde hair loose where it draped over the pillows.   
Staring at the ceiling, she waited when the door would open and Francesco would enter. She would have to make sure that she took from him a personal item that she would later flaunt to Isabella. That woman would be seething in no time and it would serve her right for insulting and gossiping about her.   
She turned on her side to glance out the window where the curtains were billowing as the wind grew stronger. Yet, she had no desire to close the windows. The chilly night air felt good on her hot skin and did a lot to soother her anger.   
The moon shone bright through the window and she gazed at the hundreds of twinkling stars against the inky black sky. The silence of this beautiful night calmed her nerves and she closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze brushing against her face.   
Moments later, the door creaked open and Lucrezia shifted, still not opening her eyes. She heard soft footsteps and then the bed sunk a little as he sat down. He put his hand on her arm and stroked it gently. Then he leaned closer and pressed soft kisses on her arm and then neck.   
His hand pulled the neckline down and she felt his warm lips on her shoulder. Lucrezia let out a small moan as his hands caressed her waist and then travelled down to stroke her thigh. His arm then curled around her waist and she felt the coolness of the metal on his wrist.   
Her eyes snapped open at the sudden cold touch and she turned around to find lust-filled hazel eyes looking down at her. In the candlelight, his eyes were almost golden as they stared into hers. He smiled at her and she reached up to touch the small scar on the side of his lips.   
His skin was warm to touch and she sat up suddenly, realizing what she was touching was real. He held her hand and kissed it softly.   
"It's you...how did you...." she couldn't find the right words as Ezio continued to smile at her bewilderment.   
"I couldn't stay away from you." he said, leaning over to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucrezia didn't want to think anymore. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her tenderly. His stubble grazed against her cheek, but she had never felt such pleasure in such coarseness before. He pushed her back on her pillow and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.   
His kissed were slow and agonizing and she pushed her hips up and then using all her strength, she rolled him over so that she was on top of him. Straddling his hips, she leaned over to kiss him passionately, making their kisses deeper and deeper while his hands caressed her waist and hips lovingly.   
"I missed you." she murmured between kisses. His hands combed her thick blonde hair and then he was the one who was rolling her over so that she was back under him. He pulled away and traced her lips with his finger.   
"Sei bella." he whispered. She took his hand and kissed his palm.   
"Don't ever leave me." she said.   
Ezio lowered his head to kiss her forehead and then on her eyelids and then her nose before kissing her lips again. She found the laces of his armor and using her fingers, started to untie them. Ezio pulled away and chuckled as her finger got tangled in the knots.   
The red ribbon in his hair, dangled down and Lucrezia reached over to touch it with tentative fingers. Ezio untangled her other finger and then removed his armor and weapons belt. Lucrezia reached over to unbutton his undershirt and he pulled her neckline further down.   
She clasped the nightdress to her chest and let out a short laugh. Sitting up, she leaned over to unbutton his shirt while he fondled her shoulders lovingly. When she had pulled the buttons away, Ezio took her wrists and pulled her closer for another kiss.   
He lowered her on the pillows again and Lucrezia put her hands on his back, pushing him as closer to her as she possibly could.   
She gazed at the flame of the candle flickering in the wind and let out a moan as Ezio bit the skin on her shoulder.   
A gust of cold wind entered into the room and extinguished the candle.   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
Moments later, when her eyes opened, the room was in complete darkness and she blinked sleepily. The man beside, and with his back towards her, was snoring softly and she smiled to herself. Putting a hand on his back, she got up.   
"Are you awake?" she asked, shaking him gently.   
"Hmm?" he asked sleepily and then sat bolt up. "Is your husband here?"   
Lucrezia uttered a gasp. That voice....it wasn't Ezio's! She swung her legs over the bed and then headed for the table where the candle stood. She lit it and turned to see Francesco stirring and then sitting up to rub his eyes.   
"It's late." he said.  
The candle almost slipped through her fingers as Francesco reached for his shirt and started to wear it. With slow steps, she made her way to him, refusing to believe that it was really Francesco and not Ezio.   
His short hair was tousled and he lazily scratched his short beard. "Where did I put my armor?" he asked.   
Lucrezia could only stare at him, trying to remember everything that had happened only an hour ago. It had been Ezio who had been touching her, loving her and saying all those wonderful things to her that had made her feel so beautiful and worthy. Had it been Francesco all this time?  
She put a hand to her forehead. Was she going mad?  
Francesco got out of bed and wore his breeches. "Alfonso has still not arrived, I see." He put on his belt and shoes and then walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry; he'll be up soon...unless... he's with one of his whores."   
Lucrezia reached for a robe from the wardrobe, dropping one of Alfonso's in the process. She put it on and then kept looking at the bed- the bed she thought had been where Ezio and her had made love.   
"You look pale." he said.   
"I am fine." she said in a stony voice and started out of the room when Francesco stopped her.  
"We both can't leave at the same time." he said. "My wife might see us."   
Lucrezia stared at the floor that was carpeted in a thin brown rug. Francesco left the room and she stood in the center of the room, unable to move, glancing at the bed and then at her hands that she thought Ezio had kissed.   
She touched her hair and remembered how he had twirled her locks around his fingers teasingly. All that had been a dream- a bitter dream that had left its residue in her reality, making her feel cold and hurt. She walked to the window and saw that light rain was falling against the pinkish sky. The stars, like her true desires had been obscured by thick clouds that were her reality.   
Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit down hard on her lip until they hurt. What had gotten into her that she had imagined Ezio making love to her? Why would he be here? He hated her!  
She looked down to see a carriage come to a stop and she stepped back in amazement as lightning struck the sky. The carriage door opened and she saw Cesare step out and calling for someone to shield him from the rain that was starting to become heavier.   
Two servants ran over to him, carrying a thick cloth that they held high over Cesare's head. Cesare screamed at them, but she couldn't make out his words as thunder rolled overhead.   
She clasped a hand to her chest and turned around. Cesare was here! He said he would always be there for her whenever she needed him and right now she really needed him. She rushed downstairs, dimly aware she wasn't wearing shoes.   
When the front door opened and Cesare entered, cursing the rain under his breath, she came over to him.   
"Cesare." she said happily.   
"Lucrezia." he said, holding out his arms. Lucrezia ran into them and embraced him.   
"I am so glad you are here." she said.   
"The servant said you might be asleep." he said, patting her back.   
"I wasn't." she said.   
"Come, let us find your husband." he said and they headed to the small room which seemed to be an office. There was a small desk in one end of the room and a narrow shelf with too many books stacked into them, to the point that a few of them looked like they would fall with the slightest touch.   
Cesare raised his hand to knock on the door, when they heard a woman moaning. He poked his head in and a smile spread his lips. "Ah, I see your husband is busy."   
Lucrezia frowned and then peeped inside to see her husband sprawled on the couch as one of the maids, straddled him. Alfonso was running his hands all over her body and Lucrezia turned away in disgust.   
"Che schifo!" she said.   
Cesare put his arm around her shoulders as they walked away. "That may be, but surely you haven't been this long without a man in your own bed."   
Lucrezia averted her eyes as fresh pain enveloped her that came with immense shame. She still couldn't believe she had imagined Ezio making love to her. That had seemed so surreal...  
"Well, I am here now." Cesare said, taking her into one of the rooms.   
Lucrezia glanced all around and saw three large paintings hanging on every wall of the room. On the fourth wall, over the door, she saw a small flag of a white bird with a crown against a blue background that was the coat of arms of the Este family.   
Cesare closed the door and then pushed her against a wall until she felt the corner of a gilded frame against her back.   
"Miss me?" he said, leaning forward.   
Lucrezia turned away and closed her eyes, trying hard to forget that she had believed that Ezio had come for her.   
"What's wrong?" he asked, irritated by her gesture.   
"Nothing. I am tired." she said.  
Cesare put a hand on her chin and made her look at him. "Too tired for me?"   
"Cesare....I ...."   
"I came all this way to see you- to Ferrara. Do you know how long it took me to get here?" Cesare growled.   
"If you are tired, I could ask a servant to..." Lucrezia said and Cesare put his hand over both her lower cheeks and squeezed.   
"I... am not... tired." he said through gritted teeth. He pushed her harder against the wall until the corner of the frame seemed to cut into her back. He let go of her face and let his hand rove down her shoulders to grasp her waist.   
"Cesare, I don't want to..." she said.  
Cesare grabbed both her wrists and pinned her against the wall. He pushed his body on her and Lucrezia moaned as she felt a slide of pain in her back.   
"What did you say to me?"   
"Let...go...of me!" Lucrezia warned, her anger starting to boil. "I will not be treated this way."   
Cesare dropped her hands and stepped back, then before she could even blink, he slapped her hard against her face with such force that she fell on the floor.   
Clutching her left cheek, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.   
"Stupida cagna!" he spat. "Puttana!"   
Lucrezia felt the stinging pain in her cheek that awakened a new thought within her. Looking up at Cesare as he continued to curse her, she realized that her brother never really cared for her and only thought of himself. That meant that she never really did have anyone who cared for her. Not even a husband who loved her. With that came the memory of her children who didn't recognize her as their Mother.   
No one loved her and no one cared for her. Especially the one man she was falling in love with. Ezio would never love her, but she couldn't stop loving him and at least he had never treated her the way her own family was.   
She got up slowly, in a daze as Cesare continued to insult her.   
"And where are you going?" he asked. "I want you to go up to your bedroom this very instant and wait for me while I let your husband know of my presence."   
Lucrezia walked up the stairs. Her cheek still hurt and so did her wrists where Cesare had hurt her. There was a trickle of warmth on her back that she realized must be blood. Once in her room, she just stood, not wanting to go near the bed that had made her dream and then cruelly shattered it.   
There was only coldness in her as she waited for her thoughts to stop reeling. A maid entered the room with new sheets and started to arrange the bed. Lucrezia stared at the woman who was dressed in a plain dress with a white bodice and blue skirt.   
Before she knew what she was doing and could stop herself, she walked over to the maid and tapped her on the shoulder.   
"I need your clothes." she said.   
The maid looked stunned. "Cosa?"  
Lucrezia clenched her hands. "I need your clothes!" she repeated, suddenly angry and surprised by the decision she had made without even realizing it.


	14. Chapter 14

The clothes she wore felt coarse on her delicate skin and she had to do all she could, to not scratch her arms as she left her room in the disguise. Her mind was capable of only one thought that was incessantly asking her what she was doing. Lucrezia couldn't answer her own question. All she knew was that she wanted to escape from everything. No one loved her and no one would. She was just a dirty secret and she hated being used like a nobody.   
Bowing her head, she tiptoed down the stairs, praying that none of the guards would identify her. She pulled the small grey cotton cap, closer over her head and then dropped her arms on the side. When she reached the foyer, she peeped into the first room to see her husband and brother ogling at the maid who was swaying her hips seductively.   
Alfonso ran his hands down her hips while Cesare stepped forward to tip the maid's chin and kiss her. Lucrezia turned away in disgust and walked out her new home. No, this was never her home, she thought abashed.   
Still keeping her head bowed, she walked down the courtyard and stared at the gate that would be her freedom. After that she wasn't sure where she would go. Beyond those gates was a life she was never used to. She would have no comforts, no man to take care of her and practically no wealth. All she had in her small pockets were a few coins that would suffice for only small meals for two days.   
Nevertheless, she walked on, determined. She would think of something...anything. She would go to Roma, live in a small town and try to earn a living. She could help out at the tailor's and style clothes for women living there. From what she had seen, the peasant women had bad taste in clothes. She would fashion practical work clothes for them. 

And if that didn't work out, she could always beg....  
The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she carried on. Two more steps and she would be out of this debauched place and in a city where he lived. She would probably never have his love, but she would at least be near him and that was enough for her despondent heart.   
She had barely stepped out of the gate when her arm was pulled with such severity that she uttered a loud gasp.   
"And where are you off to?"  
"P-padre?" Lucrezia felt a scream in her throat as she looked up at her Father. Dressed in red robes and cap, he looked the figure of power and she whimpered as he dragged her back to the house.   
"Why are you dressed in beggar clothes?" he growled.   
"I-I was j-just..." But she wasn't given a chance to explain. Her Father dragged her around the house to the back door and then pulled her further up the stairs. She turned to look at the closed gates and felt her hope fading. It was of no use. Her only chance to escape was now gone.   
Rodrigo Borgia dismissed the maids in her room and then pushed her inside before closing the doors behind them.   
"Explain this nonsense." he said, waving his hands at her.   
"I do not care for this marriage anymore." she said. "I am unhappy here and wish to come back home."   
"This is your home." Rodrigo bellowed.   
"We haven't spent a single night as husband and wife." she said.   
"What is stopping you?"   
"He has been sleeping with other women." she said, looking down at the floor that needed a carpet.   
"And you haven't been with other men after the wedding?" Rodrigo inquired.   
Lucrezia felt her cheeks blazing as she recalled the night she thought she had spent with Ezio. Except it had been Francesco. Her heart sank and she turned away and walked over to clasp the bed post. "I do not want to live here. The people here do not love me."   
"Lucrezia!" Rodrigo yelled and she jumped. "I need the support of the Este family. How dare you try to shame me by trying to run away! Where were you planning to go anyway?"   
"I do not know." she said. "All I know is that I've never been so unhappy in my whole life."   
Rodrigo turned her around forcefully and she yelped. "It is your job to keep yourself and your husband happy." he said. "If he wants to sleep with other women, then let him but ask him to spend a night with you every now and then. He did express his desire to have children so it wouldn't be too hard to convince him."   
"Ask him?" she scoffed.   
"And you...you'll have to find someone else to entertain you." Her Father continued. "Your liaisons with Francesco cannot continue. Si, my men have told me about your little shameless affair. He is married to your sister-in-law and if Alfonso or Isabella found out..."  
"They would retract their support for you." Lucrezia finished, feeling a dull void within her. The realization of what she meant to her family hit her like icy water on her face.   
"You have all the comforts you could ask for." Rodrigo said. "Cherish it. Now, go change into your good clothes and meet your husband."   
Lucrezia nodded and when her Father left the room, closed the door and then sat down on her bed, staring at the plain white skirt of her dress. If her plan had worked, she would have cherished this dress forever, but now she couldn't wait to be rid of the memory of her failed attempt to escape this wretched life.   
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It was late in the afternoon when Lucrezia exited the room. She had spent the rest of the night staring out the window, feeling like a caged bird and then watched the sun rise slowly in the horizon. With that came the thought that if she had escaped, she would have loved to see that sunrise out in the open fields.   
Slowly discarding the maid's clothes and putting on her expensive gowns, she kept staring at herself in the mirror and then sat down, wishing for one moment that her dream had been real- that it had been Ezio who had touched her and loved her.   
She had brushed her hair furiously then, trying to drive away those thoughts from her mind. She didn't want any man to tell her how much she was worth, she told herself. She knew she was priceless and she didn't need anyone to tell her she wasn't.   
With that resolve, she had come downstairs with her head held high. The men were on the table, drinking and discussing their conquests. Lucrezia walked in and took her place at the end of the table.   
"How nice of you to finally join us." Alfonso said, with a hint of derision in his tone.   
"I was hungry." she said, beckoning to a servant to bring her some food.  
"We have all had lunch." Alfonso said. "You were supposed to eat with us then."   
Lucrezia didn't bother looking at her Brother and Father for help. They would side with Alfonso just so that they could gain his full support.   
"I wasn't hungry then." The servant put a platter of food in front of her and she picked up a spoon. "I am hungry now."   
Alfonso frowned. "Tomorrow, be sure to wake up early and have meals at the proper time...with us."  
"If I'm not too busy." she said obstinately, and sipped her soup.   
"What else have you got that will take up your time?" Alfonso asked. "From what I've heard, all you ever do is shop for new clothes and the tailors come to you!"  
Lucrezia paused, her spoon in midair. She glared at her husband from across the table and then dropped her spoon. "How right you are, caro." she said sweetly. "It is time I take on some other activities to pass the time in this dreary place. I already have a few ideas to liven up this place. With my good taste and decorative skills, I can turn this mess into a home. For us...."  
Alfonso's scowl deepened. "No doubt you'll start with the bedroom as it is there that you spend the most time."   
"Vero." Lucrezia nodded. "Perhaps I shall be able to turn it into a bedroom where my husband would like to spend most of his time as well."   
Rodrigo and Cesare glared at her, gesturing for her to stop arguing with her husband, but Alfonso suddenly smiled and nodded.   
"Perhaps I should spend most of my time there." He said.   
Lucrezia had seen the look on many men before. Alfonso was impressed with her and she had won this round. She smiled back at him. Throughout the rest of her lunch, Alfonso kept staring at her with a smile touching his lips, and under his lingering gaze, she ate, keeping her eyes on him.   
Rodrigo and Cesare had ceased to exist in her mind. She could feel a flutter of excitement inside her that she always felt when she would win something.   
After she was done, she rose from her chair and so did Alfonso.   
"I shall see you at dinner." he told Rodrigo and Cesare, without looking at them. He took her arm and then led her upstairs to their room.   
When he closed the door, Lucrezia kept her eyes on him, despite feeling a string of her nervousness wounding around her back.   
Alfonso took her in his arms and kissed her hard, leaving her breathless. He then led her to their bed and made her sit. With one hand, he loosened her plait and brushed her hair with his fingers. Then bringing her head forward, he kissed her again, this time slowly and with care, brushing his hands over her fair skin.   
"Sei bella, you know that? As well as intelligente." Alfonso murmured against her lips.   
Lucrezia sighed. "I know. Nobody has called me clever before. "  
Alfonso stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. "You are. And very brave."  
Lucrezia blinked, wondering if she had been wrong about Alfonso. The one man she was running away from had shown her some kindness that her own family hadn't. She almost felt guilty for trying to run away.   
Alfonso pushed her back on the bed and then pressed tantalizing kisses on her lips and nape. Then he made love to her and when it was over, Lucrezia lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling and realizing that true reason she wanted to escape was because she wanted to see him- that wretched Assassin who had invaded her mind and thoughts.   
No man's lovemaking would ever be adequate for her until she had him...just once.


	15. Chapter 15

"....like golden fire is her hair   
and glowing gems her eyes...."

Lucrezia was brushing her long hair in front of the mirror while Pietro Bembo- the poet who had come at Isabella's behest- was working on a new poem supposedly for her.   
Lucrezia smiled at him in the mirror, then got up slowly. Putting her brush down, she swayed her hips seductively as Pietro watched her, his mouth agape. His eyes were fixed on her lips and as she moved forward, he looked down at her breasts and then hips.   
"Have you finished?" she asked. Her hands brushed against his chest and she walked around his chair and put her arms around his shoulders.   
"N-n-no...." Pietro coughed once. "I cannot find the right words to praise your beauty. You are so magnifico."  
"Hmmm..." Lucrezia twirled a finger around the thin strands of his hair and sighed. The poet may not be the handsomest man with his pale complexion and pointed nose, but ever since her husband had gone on one of his excursions, she had been feeling rather lonely and the poet had been the first one to pay her an honest compliment in weeks. Also he was Isabella's guest and as her sister-in-law continued to regard her like a worm, Lucrezia thought it was only fitting that she take away everything Isabella liked.   
Pietro took her hand and kissed it. "Your skin is so soft and warm like the Tuscan sun."  
Lucrezia reached over to kiss his neck and sighed out loud. At her touch, the poet shuddered and she almost giggled. She walked around and stood before him, loosening the ties to her robe.   
Pietro's mouth dropped open as she slipped the robe from her shoulders.   
"To bed." she ordered in a husky tone.  
The poet instantly obeyed and went over to sit on her bed. Lucrezia shook her head slowly. Must she do everything herself?   
Minutes later, they were both naked and sweaty and as the poet made love to her, Lucrezia tried her best to not let her mind wander to the man she could never have...  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
When Lucrezia came down the next morning, she was dismayed to find Isabella still at the breakfast table. Ever since she had come to stay in Ferrara, she had tried her best to avoid the woman who seemed to detest her so much. Not that she found the woman challenging, Lucrezia thought she had better things to do than engage in an argument with her.   
"You've finally decided to join me." Isabella said in a harsh tone.   
Lucrezia frowned and went over to sit three chairs away from her. As the servant poured hot coffee for her, Lucrezia averted her eyes from the scornful woman who was staring at her. With a wave of a hand, Isabella dismissed the servants and Lucrezia felt a sinking pit in her stomach, as if she were about to be berated by her parent for misbehaving.   
Isabella knew, of course she knew....  
"I see you've been keeping company with Pietro." Isabella said as soon as the door closed, leaving the two women alone.   
Lucrezia sighed. With the servants gone, she would have to serve herself her own breakfast. She reached over and picked up a thick slice of bread. "So?"  
Isabella leaned forward, pushing away her cup of tea. "I can see you still wear a wedding ring on your finger."   
Lucrezia bit into her bread and then reached over for a shiny apple in the fruit bowl. "If you want to make a point, make it."   
"You insolent little bitch!" Isabella said. "Have you nothing better to do than bring shame to our family?"  
"You cannot speak to me this way!" Lucrezia shouted and considered throwing the apple in her hand at her sister-in-law.   
Isabella got up. Both hands on the table, she leaned forward. "I'll tell Alfonso all about your little affairs. Let's see how he still wants to keep you after. With your reputation, you'll be thrown out of here like the piece of rifuti that you are!"   
Lucrezia, despite the situation, burst out laughing. "My reputation?"  
"Everyone knows about your little affairs with the members of your own family. Disgustoso!" Isabella spat.   
Lucrezia did throw the apple at her then and it hit Isabella right at the side of her head. "Basta! I shall not sit here and take your insults you puttana!"   
"Oh, I'm the puttana?" Isabella reached over to grab another apple from the fruit bowl and threw, only to miss Lucrezia by ten inches.  
"That was the best shot you could make?" Lucrezia scoffed.   
Isabella growled and lunged at her. Lucrezia reached for Isabella's plait and pulled harshly making her sister-in-law scream. Isabella in turn tugged at the collar of her red dress and tore the lace right off.   
"That was my favorite dress!" Lucrezia cried.   
Isabella only snickered. "It was cheap...just like you!"   
Lucrezia slapped Isabella right across the face. "Enough out of you!"   
The door burst open and Alfonso came charging in. Dressed in a coat of black and gold embroidery, he looked powerful as well as daunting.   
"Both of you, stop this nonsense!" he bellowed.   
Isabella shuddered at her elder brother's booming voice, but didn't lower her glare at Lucrezia.   
"I only came down here to breakfast." Lucrezia said.   
"Brother, I am glad you are here." Isabella started. "You have no idea what your beloved wife has been up to while you've been away."  
"Isabella, whatever happens between me and my wife, is none of your concern." Alfonso said in a low harsh tone.   
"Are you saying, it doesn't bother you that she's been whoring herself in your absence?" Isabella chided.   
Alfonso raised a hand in anger, but didn't strike her. "Go into your bedroom this very minute or you will see a side of me that you will not soon forget."   
Isabella threw another glare at Lucrezia, then walked away huffily.   
When she left, Alfonso turned to his wife. "Can you not get along with her?"   
Lucrezia, who had been smug that her husband had sided with her, dropped her sly smile and walked back to the table to pluck a grape from a bunch. "You know what your sister is like. All she does is throw accusations at me."   
"Not entirely fallacious, however." Alfonso rebuked.   
Lucrezia popped the grape in her mouth and chewed slowly, enjoying the small spurt of sweet juice in her mouth. "I believe we have a...silent arrangement. One that we don't talk about but know."  
Alfonso looked down and shook his head slowly. "I have to leave for Sicilia tomorrow. I cannot leave in peace, knowing you would be engaging in arguments with my sister."   
"Perhaps Isabella should leave." Lucrezia stated, popping another grape in her mouth.  
"Your brother Cesare has expressed his desire to see you again. You should go visit him." Alfonso suggested. "No doubt he would be pleased of your visit and support, considering what has been going on."  
"What do you mean?" Lucrezia asked, twirling a small grape between her fingers.   
"Your brother wrote to me about facing difficulties in Roma." Alfonso said.   
Ezio....  
Lucrezia tossed the grape back in the bowl and came forward. "I have no desire to see my brother. The last time he came, we had an argument." she said, remembering the way Cesare had hit her and pressed her to give herself up to him.   
"Then go see your Father." Alfonso sighed.   
"So eager to get rid of me." Lucrezia scoffed. "Bene, I shall leave for Il Vaticano tomorrow."   
She started to go when Alfonso took her hand in his and kissed it. "Arrivederci, mi amore."   
Lucrezia said nothing and walked out the door, her head clogged with thoughts about where she was going. The last thing she wanted was to be staying that close to someone who had invaded her thoughts and dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

The moment the carriage stopped before the massive gates of her home, Lucrezia had felt nothing but an inkling of deep rooted fear that she couldn't shake off. She eventually dismissed it as women's intuition until she got down and saw Cesare standing at the entrance to greet her.   
She paused for a few seconds, staring at him in surprise and recalled the way he had behaved with her. Then frowning and lowering her eyes, she stepped out and walked to the gates.   
"Benvenuti a casa." Cesare said, kissing both her cheeks.   
Lucrezia let out a hurried breath and then walked past him without another word.   
"I've asked the cooks to make your favorite supper." Cesare said.   
Lucrezia refused to look at him and kept her eyes fixed on a painting on the wall- The Portrait of a Musician- A painting by their former "guest" Leonardo da Vinci.   
Technically, it had belonged to the Auditore and Lucrezia was consumed by guilt when she remembered how it was taken from him. After the attack in Monteriggioni in which Cesare had pulled the trigger on Ezio's Uncle- Mario Auditore, the Borgia guards had ransacked the remains of the Villa and found this priceless painting. And now it hung near the entrance, reminding her not only of the Assassin, but the abhorrent deeds of the Borgia on the Auditore family.   
"How much longer are you going to ignore me?" Cesare asked, taking her elbow and making her turn to face him.   
"Until you realize you owe me an apology." Lucrezia stated blatantly.   
Cesare sighed. "Bene. Io sono spiacente." He said. "But you must understand I was under a lot of stress. The Assassin has been triumphant in defeating many of my allies. His victory has caused a dent in my plans to unite Italia and claim her as my own."  
Lucrezia pursed her lips and averted her eyes again, wondering why she felt a dull shimmer of happiness at Ezio succeeding in taking the Borgia down. Had she turned traitor to her own family?  
"Lucrezia, I need you now more than ever." Cesare said softly.   
Lucrezia's eyes blazed with anger and she was ready to admonish her Brother for pressurizing her into sleeping with him when she saw his earnest face and realized he was asking for moral support.   
"Let us eat. I am starving." she said, and went past him to the dining area.   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
Throughout supper, Lucrezia couldn't look at Cesare, as he recounted how Ezio had taken down important allies one by one.   
"All my Templar agents...eliminated...in a day!" Cesare said and then gulped down his wine before slamming the empty cup down on the table. "His army has grown and ours is being diminished as we speak."  
Cesare had by now taken ten goblets of wine and he was completely inebriated. The usual confident and composed Cesare Borgia was nowhere to be seen. Before her was a man with ruffled hair, bloodshot eyes and misery on his face. There were lines on his face and Lucrezia could see flecks of grey in his hair.   
Despite everything, she could see that Cesare did really need her. She pushed away her plate and walked over to the head of the table. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she pushed down the goblet he had raised to his lips.   
"You need to sleep." she told him.   
Cesare took her hand and pulled her to his lap. "I need you." he said. Then he was kissing her and Lucrezia felt her skin crawl with disgust. Cesare needed her and she did sympathize with his worries, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw the way her Brother had treated her. The lies about his marriage to Charlotte, the way he had physically hurt her on several occasions and the way he seemed to treat her like a whore....  
Lucrezia pushed at his chest and got up.   
"What's wrong?" Cesare asked, blinking as if struck by bright light.   
"Where is Charlotte?" she asked, blinking away the wisps of her own arousal.   
"Visiting her parents." Cesare said, leaning on the table as he got up on his unsteady feet. "Why does it matter?"   
"Because you should be seeking comfort from your wife...not me." Lucrezia said. "What we're doing is wrong in the eyes of the law and God."   
Cesare's face darkened. "You didn't think of all this before, now did you? So why now? What has changed? It's Alfonso, isn't it? He's corrupted you."   
"What are you going to do?" Lucrezia retorted. "Have him killed too by your lackey- Micheletto?"   
"Lucrezia!" Cesare screamed.   
"Basta!" she said. "I am married and so are you. We may have...engaged in something forbidden before, but..." Lucrezia felt nothing but disgust as the words poured from her mouth. She was astounded to find that she was repulsed by her own actions and what she had done with Cesare.   
"You do not get to decide how and when to end this!" Cesare said and then chuckled. "You are just like everyone else...disloyal. Abandoning me in my time of need."   
Lucrezia felt immediately guilty. "No. I am your sister and I shall always stand by you. And it'll never go further than that. "  
Cesare clutched at her wrist. "And now you have a conscience? Puttana! That's what you are. Nothing but a cheap whore." The hand on her wrist tightened painfully. "No respected man will ever have you. That husband of yours married you only because he wanted to produce heirs. He doesn't love you and never will."   
"Let me go!" Lucrezia said, trying to pull her hand away.   
"No one will ever love a vile woman like yourself." Cesare continued, twisting her wrist with slight pressure. "They may never speak, but they all know how you have whored yourself out to every man that crosses your path. Your own children hate you and the ones you'll have with that bastardo Alfonso, will hate you as well."   
Lucrezia tried pulling away again, only to have her wrist painfully twisted again until she had tears in her eyes.   
"You will die alone and without love." Cesare said and then pushed her away.   
Lucrezia stumbled and grabbed a chair for support. The tears were streaming down her face, but all she could do was stare at Cesare as he regarded her with utter disdain. Then he pushed past her and she yelped in pain as his armor grazed her arm.   
When he was gone, Lucrezia was filled with anger and hurt. Cesare's words resounded around her- No one will ever love you....  
Lucrezia bit down on her lip to keep from sobbing out loud. There was a knock on the door then.  
"Would you like anything else?" the servant asked.   
Lucrezia shook her head without turning around, afraid that she would burst out crying instead of replying. Her heart felt heavy from the sorrow Cesare had inflicted on her and she couldn't bring herself to console with thoughts about her affairs with countless men.   
None of them loved her. The only one who had shown some feelings for her had been her second husband also named Alfonso. And then he had been murdered by Cesare...  
Lucrezia wiped her tears and headed to her room, feeling as if her legs had turned to stone. Cesare hated her, Alfonso- her current husband- didn't care for her. Francesco was using her, the poet- Pietro- was only amazed by her beauty. No one truly loved her.  
And did she love anyone?   
Lucrezia closed the door behind her and went over to her bedroom window to gaze out at the city beyond the bridge. Roma...the city that had the most beautiful monuments and presently housed the one man she had fallen in love with.   
But like everyone else, he too would never love her.


	17. Chapter 17

The hot summer days that followed did nothing to help alleviate her already disgruntled mood. There was nothing to do at her home and no one to entertain her. Cesare, upset with her demeanor at her arrival, had chosen to stay away from her.   
Her Father too, seemed preoccupied with something else and the only time she had met him was once at dinner, last week. She had no friends, so no one came to visit her and her former lover- Pietro Rossi- was apparently busy rehearsing for a play.   
Lucrezia would spend most of her days, roaming the Castello and browsing through books she had no interest to read. While she was in Ferrara, there had been some renovations at her home that consisted of a fully stocked library and an art room where the most beautiful paintings were hung.   
However, Lucrezia found herself mesmerized by only one painting that hung in the hallway, and that too because it used to belong to Ezio Auditore. Once, she wondered if upon close inspection, she would spot splatters of drying blood. The thought only intensified her guilt.   
"Che bel dipinto." She heard someone behind her.   
Lucrezia turned to see a man enter with short black wavy hair, dark eyes and a mustache over his lips. He was average in height and wore a grey and black coat over a soft white tunic.   
Lucrezia narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't look at all familiar and based on the way he walked and talked, he looked to be an educated noble man.   
"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said, bowing. "My name is Patrizio."   
Lucrezia still didn't say anything as Patrizio straightened.   
"I had come to see your brother Cesare regarding some work, but the guards inform me of his absence." Patrizio said. "I live around here, in a palazzo." he continued as Lucrezia still remained quiet.   
Finally she spoke. "Oh. Well, the guards are right. Cesare is away on a mission."  
"You're no doubt Lucrezia Borgia." Patrizio said. "I have of course heard of the most beautiful woman in the whole of Italia."  
Lucrezia smiled then. Flattery was one of her weaknesses and at present, she didn't care if the praises thrown at her were genuine or not. All that mattered was the happiness that this form of praise ignited inside of her. Patrizio came to stand by her side to look up at the painting.   
"Leonardo da Vinci is indeed a talented and intelligent artist." he remarked. "The expressions, the brush strokes, the image he has captured....brilliante!"   
Lucrezia nodded. "Indeed he is."  
"You have good taste in art." Patrizio said, turning to her.   
"My Brother had acquired it." she said.   
"Among other artwork as well." he said. "I know of the new addition at your home- the art gallery. One can be surrounded by the works of talented artists apart from Da Vinci, yet you have chosen to focus all your intelligence at this one."  
"There's something about this painting that draws me in." Lucrezia said.   
"I can understand that." he said. "For example, I wonder what the musician is looking at. His eyes don't hold joy, but something else. As if he is concentrating on something."  
"The music, no doubt." Lucrezia said.   
"Perhaps. But I also see a hint of sadness in his eyes."   
"I suppose only the artist can tell us what he has depicted." Lucrezia finished.   
Patrizio smiled. "We will have to ask him, then." The gleam in his eyes and the way he was looking at her, made her feel slightly breathless.   
Lucrezia looked away, thinking about whether or not to encourage this man before her who was showing interest in her.   
"Would you like to join me for tea?" she asked.   
"I would be delighted." Patrizio replied, bowing again. "We have a lot to discuss...about paintings."   
*/*/*/*/*/*

It turned out that Patrizio did want to discuss paintings. As they sipped cups of tea and savored the fresh baked bread, Patrizio told her about his fascination with art and how at a very young age, he had learned to draw.   
"Padre was against it, of course." He told her.   
Lucrezia only half-listened to his prattling. Cesare's words still nettled her and no matter what she couldn't shake them off her mind.   
No man would ever love you....  
"My Mother on the other hand then told me one day to follow my dreams." Patrizio said and then chuckled. "By then, my tastes and dreams had changed. I found something much more interesting to occupy myself with- coins."   
Lucrezia gave him a brief smile and let her mind wander off again when Patrizio clasped a hand over hers.   
"You look pale. I hope you're not falling ill." he said and then removed his hand. "The breeze is cold this evening."  
Lucrezia blinked at him and wondered if he had wanted to get her attention or was actually concerned about her?   
No man would ever love you....  
She pushed away the cup and then put her hand under her chin to appear attentive. "But you still show interest in art?"  
"Si. After my Father died, I kept thinking if perhaps the only reason I gave up art was so that I could gain his favor." He said. "We all do things for someone else sometimes and along the way forget that we too deserve happiness by chasing our dreams."   
Lucrezia's eyes flickered out the window and beyond the river at Roma. Then pulling herself together, she put a hand over his.   
"What's stopping you from getting what you want?" she asked.   
Patrizio shrugged. "I imagine it may be too late."  
Lucrezia leaned closer. "It's never too late." she said in a husky whisper and kept her eyes fixed on him.   
Patrizio gave her a smile and Lucrezia removed her hands to lean back. She tore a piece of bread and chewed slowly, then wiped her lips with a finger.   
Patrizio's attention was soon focused on her lips- exactly what she wanted. She softly bit her bottom lip and then gave him an inviting smile.   
He looked almost scared as he pushed back his chair. "It's getting late." he said in a shaky voice.   
She leaned forward to place one hand over his knee. Gently stroking, she pulled herself closer to his face, but didn't move further to kiss him. Her hand stroked his knee and then moved upward and under her hand, she could feel him shuddering.   
When he hand moved further upward, Patrizio leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. He put his arms around her, caressing her back and then her face.   
"Take me to my bedroom." Lucrezia said, pulling back.   
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
Later as she lay on her side to look out the window at the darkening sky and twinkling stars, she had to admit that Patrizio was not a good lover. He seemed to want to ravage her, yet he was too scared to fully act on his feelings. She supposed that had to do with her relation with Cesare.   
On her side, Patrizio was snoring blissfully while she felt only emptiness inside her that was gnawing at her. Everything in her life felt empty and dark- as if something important were missing. Sighing, she turned to him and put her fingers on his lips.   
"Hmmm....you're awake?" he said, groggily.   
Lucrezia sat up, leaned forward and kissed him. "Si. Are you?"   
"Why don't you find out?" Patrizio replied with a smirk.   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
Two days later, Lucrezia was admiring the flowers in her garden when Patrizio came to her.   
"How much of Roma have you seen?" he asked.   
Lucrezia froze, not knowing why. "I've seen some areas." She bent down to smell the flowers. "Why do you ask?"   
"I have some work in the city and thought I could take you as well to show you the sights." He said.   
Lucrezia turned away from him under the pretext of admiring a sapling. Her heart was beating loud in her chest and she took a deep breath. Ezio didn't own Roma. What were the chances that she would run into him if she went there?  
Though deep inside, she had to admit that she did want to see him.   
"Bene." she said. "Let us go."  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
Half an hour later, they had left Il Vaticano behind them and were covering the last few feet of the bridge. Patrizio was talking to her again, but she found herself looking out the window at the people in Roma.   
So far she had still not seen a white-hooded man. Her eyes travelled up to the roofs and the only men she saw were the Borgia guards.   
They stopped in front of the Pantheon and Patrizio got out. "I'll be only a few minutes." he told her. "There's a tailor shop nearby. Roma has some of the finest and exquisite fabrics that you'll ever find. I'll meet you there. "   
Lucrezia smiled and said nothing as the carriage driver led her to the tailor shop. Lucrezia got down with a hesitant step when the memory of what had happened in Roma came to her. The people had ganged up against her and had threatened to kill her had Ezio not stepped in front of her and saved her.   
She noticed a few people looking her way, but none of them came forward. The women who passed her, whispered amongst themselves and she heard her name and Cesare's together. No doubt they were talking about her illicit relations with him. Her cheeks ablaze, she tried her best to ignore them and concentrate on her shopping.   
The tailor regarded her coldly but didn't say anything and set about showing her the fabrics. She let her hands feel the soft material and imagine a dress style that would suit this fabric and her own frame.   
"Find anything you like?" Patrizio's voice made her jump and she covered up her surprise by smiling excitedly at him.   
"Si, I like this- the Roman blue." she said.   
"Let me buy it for you." he offered.   
"Oh..." Lucrezia didn't get to finish as Patrizio handed over a small bag of coins to the happy tailor.   
"Let us go now." He said, taking her arm and her purchase.   
They walked for some time, enjoying the warm weather. Patrizio discussed art with her and then the monuments.   
"The Pantheon was built a very long time ago." He told her. "It was built to commemorate the Gods and Goddesses and was then later converted to a church."   
Lucrezia tried to show interest, but her eyes kept searching for the man she had actually come to see. By evening, they had gotten tired and Patrizio took her to an inn for a small dinner.   
"We should head back now." he said, drinking his wine.   
"Tired already? I thought you wanted to show me Roma." she teased.   
"In the dark?" he laughed. "No, Roma can be dangerous in the dark for a beautiful woman such as yourself. We shall come here again."   
Lucrezia hid her disappointment behind her goblet. The meal was paid for and they both got up together. With a heavy heart, she moved to the door, wishing there was some way they could prolong the visit.   
"Try your hand at gambling." a scrawny looking man asked Patrizio as they walked by.   
"No, grazie." he said and took her arm.   
"Win this round and you can buy this pretty woman a necklace." the scrawny man persisted.   
"No, she has enough pretty necklaces." Patrizio said, getting irritated.   
"Ah, you don't have enough coins then."   
Patrizio turned sharply and took out a pouch of coins. "I have enough to purchase this whole inn!"   
"Ah, but you are afraid to gamble then."   
Patrizio stomped towards him. "One game! And then I'll show you who the codardo is!"   
Lucrezia sighed and backed a few steps as the other men gathered around to see who would win. She didn't care if Patrizio won or lost. All she knew was that she would have to wait all alone in the corner while he tried to prove his manliness.   
"Roll the dice." the man said.   
Patrizio took it in his hands and shook them. Lucrezia took another step back as more men crowded over the two men. Rolling her eyes, she turned on her heels and almost bumped into the man behind her, had he not steadied her with his arms around her shoulders.   
She looked up in a daze, certain she was dreaming. Her mouth dropped open, but no sound came.   
"You?" she managed to mutter.   
Ezio smiled at her. "I was wondering when I would find you alone."


	18. Chapter 18

She blinked twice, certain he was just a mirage. His hands on her shoulders felt warm and her mouth went dry as she looked up at him.   
He was smiling, yet his eyes were not. They looked concerned for some reason and when she didn't find disdain for her, she became even surer that this was a dream. After all, she did have one of those in Ferrara when she had believed she had spent the night with him.  
If she could imagine that, then surely she was imagining this- a ploy played by her heart in making her believe she could have something.   
Then Ezio was leading her away and she snapped back to reality. It was his touch she was feeling on her skin. It was his eyes that were coaxing her into submission. Turning around, she saw the scrawny man who had taunted Patrizio, throw a wink at Ezio and she understood.   
That man was one of Ezio's thieves and they had successfully separated her from Patrizio.   
"Vieni con me" He said and she obliged willingly.   
She didn't care that a voice in her head was warning her against going anywhere at him. The tireless voice reminded her that she was the enemy and Ezio had done this before- tried to flatter and seduce her just so he could get his hands on the Apple. No doubt he was using the same trick again.   
But her heart told her not to care.   
Ezio led her into the small storeroom and backed her against the wall. They didn't speak for several minutes. He kept staring at her and she found deep longing in his eyes. He brushed a loose lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He was touching her and nothing could bring her more joy than this.   
Then the voice in her head scolded her and she opened her mouth to accuse him of trying to trick her, but before she could, Ezio reached down to kiss her gently on her lips.   
He pressed a soft kiss to her upper lip, then her bottom lip before kissing her wholly. She held her breath as Ezio moved closer to her so that she could feel every taut muscle in his body. His lips still on hers, he moved his hands up her body and proceeded to caress her curves.   
Lucrezia let out a tiny moan and instinctively pressed forward. Ezio took both her hands and planted them by her side and kissed her harder. Lucrezia forcefully broke the kiss and grabbed his armor for support as her legs felt weak.   
"Please...." she pleaded, breathlessly.   
Ezio was breathless himself and nodded quickly. Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs and she glanced down to see the thief handing a goblet of wine to Patrizio who by now was a little inebriated. She saw two empty goblets by his side and didn't know whether to be pleased or annoyed that Ezio was tricking Patrizio.   
But her heart was doing all the talking for her and right now, all she knew was that her dreams were finally going to come true. Ezio entered one of the rooms in the long corridor and pulled her inside. Closing the door, he put his arms around her and kissed her again.   
Lucrezia grabbed onto his arms as if she would collapse if he wouldn't hold her. She had missed him and loved him so much she could never express in words. And now, he was kissing her. He was putting his arms around her and drawing her close. He was the one taking her to bed and laying her down.   
Her hands reached up to unbuckle the leather straps of his armor. Ezio fiddled with them too and both their hands entwined. He reached down to kiss her again and Lucrezia let out another moan. She had to have him- even if this was just another cruel dream- she still had to have him.   
She unsnapped the buckles and tore them off. Ezio was using his hands to pull down her bodice and she felt a chill on her skin as he succeeded. Pushing her hands away, he pressed kisses down her neck and shoulders, making her moan again and again.   
She grabbed his hair and let out a throaty cry as his kisses travelled lower. She couldn't wait any longer. Sitting up, she pulled on the laces of his shirt and drew him up to kiss him. He resisted at first, using his hands to stroke her naked skin and his teeth to bite her with tenderness, but Lucrezia was adamant.   
Stripped off their clothes, Lucrezia pressed her body against Ezio. The warmth that emanated from his skin was making her delirious and she let herself relieve herself of every thought as their bodies merged into one.   
Later, as she lay on her side with Ezio's arm slung over her shoulders, she couldn't help but smile. This was what it felt to be with a man she loved. The nights she had spent with other men ever since she had learned what sex was, had been empty and meaningless. She had enjoyed it, but for the first time she had felt an intimacy that made everything inside her glow.   
This was what true happiness was and it was with a man who she wasn't supposed to be with. She turned her head to see that he was snoring peacefully. She pushed herself back and entwined his fingers with hers.   
His skin was still warm and his touch still felt so familiar- as if she belonged with him. Then the thoughts that had eluded her since the past hour or so overwhelmed her. Even though she tried her best, she couldn't rid herself of the thought that Ezio may have been using her after all.   
Did it matter? Her heart asked crazily.   
Lucrezia decided that the answer was no. She had him, he had made love to her and kissed her- so did it matter that he had an ulterior motive?  
She felt Ezio's hands squeeze hers.   
"You're awake?" he asked, nuzzling her neck sleepily.   
"Hmmm." Lucrezia responded, wishing she would never have to let go of him.   
Gently, Ezio turned her towards him, brushing her hair away from her face. "What?"   
His gentle stroking was evaporating all her misgivings and she closed her eyes, wishing she didn't have to open herself to reality.   
Ezio reached forward and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Are you going to tell me the reason why you have these worry lines on your face?"   
Her eyes snapped open. "I do not have lines on my face!"   
Ezio smiled, still stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You will with age and even then you shall look beautiful."  
Lucrezia pushed back and sat up, pulling the sheets closer around her body. "Why the flattery?" her voice was cold.   
Ezio sat up too and leaned against the pillows. "It wasn't flattery but genuine praise."  
"Why?" she asked. When he didn't respond and only stared at her, she felt her cheeks burning and looked at the small table near a mirror that held a lone candle that was quietly burning away.   
The agonizing minutes passed and he took her hand, stroking it lovingly. "I know what you want to ask and I have to admit I have no answer to give you. The truth is..." Ezio hesitated. "That you are a woman I cannot forget. You're Cesare's sister, yet I do not see you as my enemy, but a woman apart from all that the Borgia stands for."   
"What exactly are you trying to say?" she asked.   
"That I can't help myself." Ezio said, pulling her for a passionate kiss. When he drew back, Lucrezia blinked up at him.  
"This is wrong." she whispered.   
"At this moment, I don't care." Ezio said, lowering his head to kiss her again.


	19. Chapter 19

When her eyes opened, she was looking at the cream colored wall before her. Most of the wall had cracks on it and when she lowered her eyes she saw dark smudges at the bottom- as if a chair or table had rubbed against it.   
When her mind drifted back to reality, alarm set in. She remembered last night and then all the other nights she had imagined being with him. Had this been a dream as well?   
She turned around and let out a soft moan when she saw the empty space beside her. Clutching her head, she swung her legs over.   
It had been a dream- all of it. Why would Ezio want to be with her anyway? She was his enemy's sister and a means to gather information- nothing else. Pulling the sheets around her naked form, she started to rise when the door opened and Ezio walked in.   
Her heart leapt with joy and she stood up quickly. Ezio smiled at her, then closed the door behind him. He was dressed in his white Assassin robes and was wearing his weapons belts as well. He dropped his hood and came towards her.   
Lucrezia let herself think no more. She put her arms around him tight, convincing her weak mind that her heart was right. Ezio's hand stroked her hair.   
"Everything alright?"   
Lucrezia nodded against his chest. "Where had you gone?"   
"To check on your...er...friend." he replied.   
Lucrezia blushed and then went to sit on the bed to steady her worried heart. She had been with Ezio after all! It hadn't been a dream. He did desire her.   
"He's still asleep." Ezio said. "My thieves may have given him too much to drink."  
Lucrezia was barely listening. Now that morning had arrived, so did the questions that required answers. She looked down at her hands and then at her clothes lying in a neat heap on the table. She should get dressed but at the moment, taking even a small step was overwhelming her.   
Looking up, she saw Ezio's eyes on her, no doubt thinking about the very same things she was. He came over and sat down beside her.   
"What now?" she asked, unable to bear the wait.   
"Nothing." he said, and she felt her heart breaking. "You'll leave once Patrizio wakes up and I have to go meet my men and plan our strategies."  
"Then what was all this?" she asked, still not looking at him. She was afraid he would see the vulnerability in her eyes and think her weak.   
The weak is taken advantage of....  
Rodrigo Borgia had uttered those words to his son when he had only been ten years old. Lucrezia at that time had been playing with a doll behind the curtains and she still remembered the fear she had felt when she had heard those words. Ever since then, she had kept reminding herself to never appear weak to anyone.   
But now in the presence of the man she loved, she tore down the walls that she had built since childhood. All she wanted was to put her arms around him and for him to tell her he loved her.   
"I do not know myself." he replied softly. Those weren't the words she wanted to hear, but she did hear the sincerity in them.   
Lucrezia got up and walked over to the table to pick up her clothes. "So we shall never see each other again? Except when you're standing against the Borgia." she said the last with cynicism.   
Ezio's warm hands grasped her shoulders and she closed her eyes as he turned her around.   
"This is all very complicated for us to make sense of this now." He told her. "Cesare will...."  
"Everything is not about Cesare!" she cried out. "I know he is your enemy, but are you always going to see me as his sister? Cesare does not define me; I am me- Lucrezia."  
Ezio looked at her with pity. "I am afraid of what he'll do to you when he finds out."   
Lucrezia opened her mouth to negate this, but realized that Ezio was telling the truth. If Cesare found out that she had slept with the enemy, he would never forgive her, he might do actual harm to her. And if she knew one thing for sure, it was this- Cesare had a ferocious temper and she still remembered how he had hit her when she refused to go to bed with him.   
His hand on her still brought on prickles of pain on her face where he had hit her.   
"And then there is your Father." Ezio told her. "Would he be pleased that his daughter is consorting with the enemy?"  
"And you have the Assassins." she said. "They'll brand you as a traitor for having relations with me."   
"Then you understand my hesitance." Ezio said, his tone rueful.   
"You're right." Lucrezia said. "We should have never...been with each other in the first place. Let us just pretend this night never happened."   
She turned to go when Ezio put his hand on her elbow. "I do not regret what we shared last night." he said and brushed a lock of hair from her face.   
The touch of his hand against her skin, made her heart ache even more. She looked up at him, wishing he would just offer that they run away together- far from the enmity between Borgia and Assassins, but that was not to be.   
Ezio would never turn his back on the Assassins, and despite her anger toward her family, she would remain faithful to the Borgia.   
"One day, all this will be over." Ezio told her. "And then...then we shall have all the time to figure out what we want."   
Lucrezia clasped her hand over his. His words did nothing to relieve her worries. The only way this war would ever end would be with the death of someone she loved- be it Ezio or Cesare.   
She stared at him wordlessly and then pulled back before she grew weaker and showed him exactly how much he affected her. Putting on her dress, she was conscious of Ezio's eyes on her. Her instinct to shy away was quickly diminished by her resolve to appear strong.   
She dressed in front of him, pulling on the laces of her dress and knotting them. Ezio came forward and put his hand on the ribbons of the bodice of her dress. He twirled them around his finger and tied them up, all the while gazing into her eyes.   
His closeness was maddening and she silently wished for him to kiss her. As if reading her mind, he did exactly that.   
Lucrezia responded hungrily to his kisses, as if this would be the last kiss they ever shared. When they parted, she was still a little breathless and her heart still beat rapidly.   
Ezio went over to the door and opened it. Keeping her eyes on him, she walked out with her head held high.


	20. Chapter 20

By the time she had reached her carriage, two of Ezio's thieves were helping a very inebriated Patrizio down the stairs.   
"I...er...sono spiacente." Patrizio muttered.   
"Do you know why?" Lucrezia asked boldly.   
Patrizio bowed his head and muttered garbled words. The thieves led him to the carriage and helped him inside. Lucrezia watched them in silence and then looked up to see Ezio standing on the roof, gazing at her.   
Their eyes met and she felt the strings of desire rise up again, except this time they were entwined with love as well. She loved that man and knowing that they could never be together made her heart ache. The same emotions cascading inside her was also reflected in Ezio's rueful eyes.   
He knelt on one knee and rested his arm on it, watching as Patrizio squirmed clumsily in the seat. "Wh...what was I...doing...?"  
Lucrezia rolled her eyes at him, wishing Patrizio would just shut up. All she wanted was to live this moment forever. Ezio was looking at her the way she imagined someone in love would, the way her second husband once had.   
"Lu-Lucrezia..." Patrizio called and falling sideways. "Help me up."  
She gave him a venomous glance and gestured to the thieves to help him.   
"D-don't touch me Animali sporchi!" He barked.   
The two thieves exchanged glances and then shoved him back into the carriage making Patrizio utter a painful cry.   
"Let's go!" he wailed, poking his head out the window.   
"In un minuto!" she snapped.   
Looking up at Ezio, she saw him straighten and then saw a tug on the side of his lips. She returned his smile and then got in the carriage.   
"L-leave." Patrizio ordered the carriage driver. "I don't want to stay here a minute longer.  
Lucrezia ignored her drunken companion and watched Ezio through the window as he jumped from one rooftop to another.   
Even as the carriage rode away from the bustling streets, Lucrezia kept looking behind her, to catch one last glimpse of the Assassin.  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Three months later, Lucrezia was sitting on the bench near her bedroom window and looking at the birds chirping on a tree, when she heard Cesare's voice booming from downstairs. Her Brother and Father were arguing yet again.   
For the past few weeks it seemed that Father and son weren't seeing eye to eye on many things until it had gotten so bad that they refused to have meals together. Not wanting to get in the middle of their fights, she had all her meals in her bedroom, with only her thoughts about Ezio to keep her company.   
She sighed when she heard Cesare accuse Rodrigo of being a lethargic old man who was stomping on his dreams to rule over the whole of Italia.   
"Give me the Apple!" she heard Cesare scream and she jumped. That dratted Apple again! The Assassins wanted it, Cesare wanted it and her Father had secured it in a place his son would never find. The only other person who knew of the location was her and she had no intention of revealing it to Cesare who seemed to be walking on a perilous path.   
Rodrigo Borgia may be getting older, but he was also getting more and more dangerous. She had seen it in her Father's eyes as Cesare would hurl insults at him. Rodrigo would get very quiet but then he would get very pensive and she had seen the darkness in his eyes. He was up to something.  
There was a sound of a crash and she leapt out of her seat. Something inside her told her something bad was about to happen and she recognized it as women's intuition. With her heart fluttering like a butterfly in her chest, she crept towards the door and held her breath.   
The guards standing by the staircase looked pale and exchanged concerned glances with each other. When it came down to choosing who to be loyal to, Lucrezia wondered if they would choose to side with her ambitious brother or her old Father.   
She shook her head and was about to close the door when her eyes fell on the small cabinet she kept by her bedside. The pale red cabinet was always locked and contained one of her most prized possessions- her poisons that she had collected from different parts of the country, one of which was her favorite- Cantarella.   
Coldness swept over her and she already guessed what she was going to find. With numb fingers, she pried open the doors of the cabinet and found the vial of Cantarella missing. Without another thought, she turned on her heels and rushed out her room and down the stairs toward the dining room where she could hear Cesare and her father arguing.   
"Stop! Don't eat that!" she cried when she saw Cesare take a large bite of the apple.   
Cesare appeared stunned for a moment and then he looked down at the red fruit in his hand as if it were a strange artifact.   
""Wh-what?" he asked, dazed.   
"Poison." Lucrezia managed through numb lips.   
Cesare looked down at the apple and then at Rodrigo, his mouth turning to a ferocious snarl. "You bastardo!" he screamed. "You poisoned me!"   
Rodrigo stepped back but Cesare lunged at him and grabbed his throat.   
"You die today!" he yelled.   
"No!" Lucrezia cried but Cesare refused to acknowledge her pleas. Before her eyes, she saw Rodrigo's face turn blue as he gasped for breath. Cesare screamed insults at him through gritted teeth, but all that was lost on her as she felt a wave of dizziness envelope her.   
Rodrigo's hands grew limp and he slumped to the floor. Lucrezia elicited a whine which was a mistake for Cesare strode to her and grabbed her throat.   
"The Apple! Where is it?" he demanded.   
Lucrezia clawed at his hand, but Cesare didn't even wince.   
"Where is it?" he screamed.   
Lucrezia had no other choice. The will to live made her utter the location of the artifact that everyone sought. Cesare's grip loosened and he pushed her away. She was about to land on the floor when strong arms grabbed her just in time.   
Through her tears she saw Ezio pick her up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked.   
Lucrezia looked behind her at her Father's corpse. "No." she said. "He killed him!"  
Ezio brought her closer into his arms and kissed her head. She sobbed on his chest and then pushed herself away.   
"Stop him." she told him. "Cesare cannot have the Apple."   
"Tell me where it is."   
"Basilica di San Pietro." she said. "It is hidden in the courtyard."   
Ezio nodded and turned to go, but stopped. He came to her and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss.   
"Forgive me for what I am about to do." he whispered.   
He meant killing Cesare and Lucrezia found she no longer cared. Cesare had turned into a dangerous madman and had killed their Father. The only way for him was death.   
"Avenge my Father." she said through cold lips.   
Ezio didn't reply. He bent over the man who had killed his family and muttered a small prayer. Then he was gone in pursuit of Cesare.   
Lucrezia walked with legs that felt like metal and leaned her hands on the table. Her heart felt cold, her chest heavy and her stomach was churning. Then her stomach clenched tight and she rushed over to the basin and vomited.   
Wiping her mouth with the outside part of her hand and then clutched her stomach.   
For a month, she had wondered how she was going to tell Ezio about this. But now, it was all futile. This wasn't the right time to tell him and after what had happened, it was better if Ezio wouldn't know.   
He would kill Cesare and she couldn't be with a man who was responsible for that. Despite the circumstances, she would always see him as the man who had killed Cesare. And Ezio? He would always see her as a Borgia who's family he had destroyed.   
No, it was better not to tell him.   
She would raise this child all on her own and care for it and love it, even if it killed her.


End file.
